For the Sake of Forever
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: COMPLETE. SLASH.KennyStan. Kenny dies every day & he's tired of it. He wants a regular life, so he can have a regular relationship with Stan, but what will he do to get that life? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Everyday Is A Familiar Adventure

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 1: Everyday Is a Familiar Adventure

I woke up at exactly six o' clock in the morning. I _always_ woke up at exactly six o' clock in the morning. That was of course, after I died the previous night. I suppose my birthday was some sort of unknown curse. I died everyday. And no, it's not some sort of gothic, depressed minded metaphor. _I died everyday_. I woke up, hung out a bit, and then it was "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Funny how my friends and family witnessed my death so many times, and are yet always surprised when it comes around again. They don't know. They don't realize that I've died exactly 3,207 times. That's right, I calculated it. That's a series of deaths over eight years, three months, two weeks, and two days since the age of eight. Save a few odd days in which I was strangely awarded a death-free holiday, I died everyday. But know one seems to know it. I'm the only one.

Alright, so I wasn't the _only_ one aware of my situation. Between the time of my death and six o' clock in the morning I spent my time with my best friend Damien in Hell. He was really a best friend by default. He was geeky and annoying at times, but I saw him everyday, and sometimes for longer periods of time than my friends at home. I'm glad he's my friend, though. Before I met him when he came up to South Park-- which by the way, was an unpleasant start to a relationship-- I sort of drifted about. I guess that's considered being a ghost. I don't know, I don't remember too much of those times. I was way too confused and I couldn't grasp what was happening. I still can't at times. I don't know why this started happening and why to me.

When I died, I'd plummet into Hell and he'd be there waiting. Pale, white Damien, all dressed in black. A quiet, strange boy. He was weird, but I guess he had a pretty good excuse as the son of Satan. Hell wasn't all that different from South Park, except the excessive fire and heat. On an average day, we'd spend the time in his room playing video games. It was kind of boring, but it was a hell of a lot better than floating around unnoticed.

It really was living with a curse. I hated it so much, there was a time where I'd wake up at my usual time in the morning and by 6:01 AM I'd put a bullet in my own head. What was the point? Living to die... everything was meaningless. How the hell was I supposed to have a life? I didn't.

Suicide was a part of my daily routine for a good year. It would've continued even longer, but I soon found something to live for. I developed an extreme crush on my close friend Stan. I remember the exact moment I fell for him. We were fourteen and on summer break. He, Kyle, and I were at the community pool swimming. Because of the intense heat that day, the pool was packed.

I was minding my own business, just swimming with my friends, when something hit me in the head. I still don't know what it was, maybe a volley ball... I saw a group of kids throwing one of those around earlier... But I didn't die then, I just sort of knocked out for a bit. I would die later that day, trying to plug in my radio, still drenched in water.

I sunk to the bottom of the pool, and just as I opened my eyes to find myself under water, Stan was already pulling me back up to the top. When we surfaced, I was coughing uncontrollably and Stan swam, carrying me to the edge of the pool. He held me up against the wall of the pool, and beat on my back, trying to help my coughing fit.

"You okay, Kenny?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed my eyes, which were terribly irritated from the chlorine. I looked up at Stan, whose face was an inch or two from my own, his blue eyes staring at me with concern. His eyes... were so caring... and beautiful. I don't know why I hadn't noticed them before. I suppose that was the first time I had ever been that close and actually looked at them. And once I noticed those eyes, I noticed that smooth, jet black hair, his muscular body, his tight ass...everything. No wonder all the girls tagged after him at school all the time. Stan was hot and a classic pretty boy. He didn't have a girlfriend and never had one, except for his childhood "girlfriend" Wendy.

And then I found out from Kyle that he was gay. He had only told Kyle, after confessing that he was in fact in love with the redhead. But Kyle didn't feel the same way, and Stan was heartbroken, Kyle confused, and I died before I got the chance to comfort either of them. The next day, neither would remember ever discussing the matter with me. Nobody seemed to remember what they did with me the previous day. I was just sort of always there, not recognized.

Stan liked guys and he thought only he and Kyle knew it, unaware of my knowledge. I liked guys, Stan in particular, and no one knew it but me. I told my mother once, and she flipped, but it didn't matter, because she forgot within twenty-four hours.

So since that summer day, I lived for however long I was given, just for Stan. I lived just to see him. He was my life... or lives. I wish my lives were longer. I wish I hadn't had this curse. I wish I could just live one life. Just one that was more than a day. I longed to have a regular life especially after finding that Stan was also interested in me.

Because rejection would be ridiculously feared with my situation, I came out and told Stan how I felt one day. It was a little after I turned sixteen, some three months ago. "Stan, you do know that I'm gay, right?" I said casually as the two of us walked home from school alone together; Kyle was sick that day.

Stan stopped in his tracks and looked at me with widened eyes, "You... you are?"

I nodded, "Yeah..." I tried to keep cool, "I didn't know if you knew... so I thought I'd let you know..."

"Oh...well... that's cool... um..." Stan's face grew slightly red, "...me too..." he confessed quietly.

We stared at each other for a while. "That's cool..." I said and we continued walking. We were both quiet for several minutes. Knowing that death could come at any minute, I forced myself to continue, "Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"You... you wanna see a movie together this weekend?"

He paused, "Like... a date?"

"Yeah..."

"I... er... uh... I... sure."

"Really?"

Stan nodded shyly. I never saw him so shy before. "Um, Saturday?"

"Yeah, sounds good..." I said, gloomily and secretly knowing that this date would never ever take place.

"What time?"

I shrugged, "Noon?"

Stan nodded and smiled, "Okay."

I smiled back, "Cool."

And to make sure, I asked him on that same date seven times. Each time I told him I was gay, he confessed that he was gay, and he agreed to see a movie with me. On one occasion, he asked me out before I had the chance to ask him.

Now that I knew that Stan and I could possibly be together if I wasn't cursed, I was almost finding myself slipping into suicide again. I woke up at six o' clock in the morning and laid in bed for a while, wondering if it was worth getting up that Saturday. I decided that I was gonna try and really _live_ the day, and finally go on that date with Stan. Yeah, what was the worse that could happen? I picked up the phone and dialed Stan's cell.

"Hello?" I heard a drowsy voice on the other end.

I froze, remembering that it was six, "Uh, hey, Stan. It's me Kenny."

I heard him yawn, "Hey..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up so early..."

"It's okay... What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I... I was just thinking..." I paused, "Stan, can I tell you something?"

"What?" I heard a hint of heightened interest in his voice.

"I'm gay."

There was a pause, "Oh... well... that's cool... um... me too..." he responded as always.

"That's cool... I was wondering... do you wanna see a movie with me today?"

Another pause, "Like... a date?"

"Yeah."

"I... er... uh... I... sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So um, I'll pick you up at noon, okay?"

"Okay... sounds... great..."

"Alright, see you at noon then, right?"

"Right. Noon. Can't wait... bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. "He can't wait," I smiled to myself and then ran down the hall quickly to take a shower and get ready.

I had to fight with my brother for almost an hour to let me use the car that day. He demanded to know why I needed the car when I usually was satisfied with walking and taking the bus, but I couldn't tell him that I was taking someone out on a date. He'd ask who, or rather demand, and it could've resulted in a family wide drama that I did not need that day.

Despite the obstacle, I made it to Stan's at exactly noon to take him to see a movie; a thriller that was just released called "A Mad Man's Revenge." It looked terrifying by the trailer, but I pretended that I wasn't at all bothered by it, although I was. Stan seemed extremely excited to see it.

As we drove to the theaters, there was this awkward silence between us. Stan finally broke the tension by starting a conversation about our Friday's English test. "I think I bombed it... how about you?"

"I... er... didn't take it..."

"You didn't?"

"No." Of course I didn't. I choked on my breakfast that morning and never made it to school. "I was sick on Friday."

"Oh... I didn't notice..."

Of course he didn't. No one ever noticed when I was gone. "Yeah... it was just a small cold, and my mother overreacted," I lied.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Completely healthy."

He smiled, "Good."

I returned a smile as we pulled into the parking lot.

The movie _was_ terrifying. For a majority of the film, I wasn't even looking at the screen, but at Stan who stared at the film, smiling and mesmerized by the whole thing. It was incredibly cute.

We left the theater with him talking endlessly about the genius of the movie, which I honestly didn't really enjoy. "It was so awesome! Wasn't it awesome?"

I nodded, grinning back at him, "Yeah. Really sweet."

"_Yes_."

I laughed a little, "So where do you wanna go now?"

He paused, "How 'bout we get some ice cream. I'll treat, since you bought the popcorn in there."

"Okay."

But I unfortunately didn't make it for the ice cream. A car hit us on the drive to Dairy Queen. Of course, the impact only affected me. Stan was fine.

* * *

"Crap!" I shouted when I jumped up, brushing myself off, now in Hell. 

I heard laughter from behind and turned to find Damien, sitting there on some cooled lava. "What happened?" he stood and jumped across a lake of fire and started towards me.

"I had to die _then_! _Why couldn't it wait for a couple of hours?_"

Damien raised an eyebrow, "What exactly were you doing?"

"I was on a date."

"Oh?" he grinned, "With who?"

"No one... some... chick..." Damien had no idea I was gay. I didn't want to scare away my only real friend.

"Ah," he said, "But she must've been something, if you're so upset."

"Nah, it's nothing. She's nothing. Forget it."

"She will."

"Shut up."

Damien smirked, "Lighten up, Dude."

I sighed, "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Uh... first... I gotta talk to you..." he scratched at his hair and kept his eyes nervously on the ground. By his tone, I knew what he wanted to say was serious. I stared at him, trying to figure out what _he_ could possibly have to say.

"What's going on?"

He bit his lip and looked up at me with a frown. "My dad... he wanted me to ask you a favor..."

"Your _dad_?"

"Yeah..."

"Satan?"

"Yeah..."

"The devil?"

"Yeah..."

"Why ask _me_?"

"I dunno... he just asked me if you were 'the Kenny McCormick' and I said 'Yeah' and he asked me to ask you for help..."

I was extremely skeptical. And what the fuck did he mean by _the_ Kenny McCormick? "Okay... What is it?"

"He... wants you to help him with this plan of his... I don't really know what exactly this plan is... But he said that if you helped... He said that he'd solve your problem..."

"What problem is that?"

"You know... how you die everyday..."

I blinked at Damien, who kept his stare somewhere else. "He... he can stop that?"

Damien nodded and then looked at me. "He'll do it, if you help him that is..." The kid reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rusty looking dagger. The blade was worn and ragged and the handle was a blood red.

"Whoa..." I backed up slightly, "What is this?"

"I dunno. Dad says if you take it, you're agreeing to do it. That's all he said. But Kenny," he began, looking me straight in the eyes, speaking with an even more severe manner, "I'm not sure if you should do this, Dude... I don't know what it is, but well..." he waved the dagger around a bit, "This isn't very... _promising_..."

"If I take _that_," I pointed at the dagger, "He'll make it so that I don't die every fucking day?"

"Yeah, but--"

I grabbed the dagger from his hands, "I'll do anything."

* * *

So how is it so far? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. First Date

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 2: First Date

I woke up at nine o' clock on that Sunday morning. I sat up in bed and did nothing but grinning for several minutes, happy at the thought of no longer being cursed. That day was going to be a great day. It was like my first day out in the world. I hopped out of bed and got dressed, not bothering to shower. I didn't want to waste any time.

I was on my way out the door, when my mother stopped me. "Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"To hang out with my friends," I said, not specifically mentioning Stan.

"No you're not! Get in your room and comb that moppy hair of yours! We're going to church!"

"Ah, come on, Mom! Let me skip just today!"

My mother ignored my plea and turned to walk down to her and my dad's room. She sat at her mirror and fixed her earrings.

"Please, Mom--"

She turned around and faced me, "It's Sunday and we're going to church. Kenny, it's one hour out of one day of the week," she reached into her dresser and searched for something, "It's not going to kill you."

My mother started to pull something out of the dresser, but before I could catch a glimpse of what it was, I was blinded by this overpowering, bright light. I threw my hands over my face and screamed, "_What the fuck is that?_" I backed up and hit the wall behind me, knocking down some frame that hung there.

"Kenny, don't you use that kind of language! And what the _hell_ is the matter with you?"

I finally made my way out of my mother's room and with my eyes painfully and tightly shut, I at last felt the pressure of the light gone and I pried my eyes opened. I rubbed at them, trying to rid of the blurriness that surrounded me. What the fuck just happened?

"Stop fooling around, Kenny!" my mom shouted from the bedroom, "You're not getting out of this! You are going and that's final! Now go and put something decent on and get ready for church!"

I dizzily stood up from the ground, grasping my head which carried a slight headache. I slowly made it to my room, trying to figure out what just happened. That light was so powerful, but my mother obviously failed to see it. Why did I only see it? I got dressed in my only good suit and started to brush my hair, still trying to grasp what happened. I went to my dresser to retrieve a cross that I had to wear every time we went to church, or my mother would be extremely pissed. I opened the dresser and felt around for the necklace which was buried somewhere under all my clothes. I finally felt it's chain, and felt down towards the little golden cross, but at it's touch, my fingers burned painfully, causing me to jump back hollering, "_Ow! What the fuck?"_

_"Hurts, doesn't it?"_

I turned around and saw Damien casually sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my burnt fingers, trying to shake off the pain, "And what do you mean?"

"You touched a cross and it burnt you. Those'll burn, not to mention give off a terrible blinding light..."

I blinked at him. "My mother took out her cross and it..." I stopped, "Why the _hell_ is this_-- Damien, what the fuck? Why am I like some demon or something?_" I screamed.

"News flash, Kenny. You're working for the devil now."

I stared at him, "Damien, this _isn't_ funny... Dude, I got to go to church right now and how the hell am I supposed to--"

"You do not wanna go to church, I'll tell you that much."

"But I have to. My mom's forcing me to go! There's no way I can get out of it!"

Damien frowned, "Well... that sucks..."

"_That sucks?_" I repeated, "Damien, you have to be able to help me!"

He bit his lip, "Sorry... Kenny, what do you expect me to do?"

I went back to my dresser and touched the cross just to be burned again. Damien was serious. "I can't believe this..."

Damien climbed off my bed and approached me, "Well... maybe I can do something..."

"What?"

"I could like… burn the church down or something."

"Dude, don't do that. That's not cool."

"Alright, alright," he paused, "I got an idea..."

"What?"

Without giving an answer, Damien disappeared.

"Damien!" I looked around the room, "Dammit!"

"Kenny! We're leaving!" I heard my little sister calling and her footsteps approaching. When she opened the door, there was more blinding light. She must've been wearing her cross. I covered my eyes with my hands quickly. "What's the matter with _you_?" my little sister asked.

"God dammit!" I heard my dad yell from outside. My sister must've gone to see what was the matter, because the light went away. I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes, waiting for my vision to focus again.

"Done." I looked up and saw Damien in front of me.

"What'd you do?"

"Slashed your car's tires."

I smiled, "Nice."

He smiled too, "Can't get to church now."

My smile slowly faded, "Crap..."

"What?"

"How the hell am I supposed take Stan out-- I mean... now I got no ride and I sorta needed it for the day..."

"Oh... sorry." Damien frowned.

"Whatever... I'll just have to come up with something else to do..."

"Guess I'll leave now then..."

"Wait!" I shouted before the boy could disappear, "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" I pointed at the dagger I was given which now sat on my desk.

Damien shrugged, "Dad hasn't said yet. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough..." Damien frowned even more, "Enjoy your day, Kenny." And he disappeared.

I decided that the first thing I was going to do was call Stan. Because I was without a ride, I wouldn't be able to ask him out to see that movie. I was unsure of what I was going to do. Normally when I did this, it was practically a written script. I dialed his cell number.

"Hello?" Stan answered.

"Hey, Stan, It's Kenny."

"Oh, hey, Kenny."

"Hey. So, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I was on my way to church."

"Oh."

"Aren't you?"

"Uh, no... My family can't make it today..."

"Oh... hold on a second, okay?"

"Okay." I waited for a few minutes as there was silence on the other end.

"Kenny, are you there?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna hang out with Kyle instead. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, wait... can you give me a ride?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

I suddenly felt it necessary to take a shower so as not to scare Stan with my odor. I was just drying off my hair when Stan appeared at my doorway, "Ready?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just a second..." I looked myself over in the mirror, making sure my hair looked okay."Okay. Ready."

Stan smiled, "Let's go then."

We got to Kyle's and then it was off to the movie theaters. Apparently, Stan had no memory of watching "A Mad Man's Revenge" which wasn't all that surprising. I unfortunately remembered every gruesome bit of that film, and had to sit through it again, but as long as I was seated next to Stan, I was content. I really enjoyed seeing that happy mesmerized expression of his again. It was just like our date, except Kyle was there. After the movie, we drove to Dairy Queen for some ice cream.

Stan drove, Kyle in the passenger seat, and me in the back. I was really starting to wish that I hadn't tagged along that day. I was anxious to tell Stan how I felt, but I couldn't with Kyle there. But it was killing me, and I almost felt like I was going to blurt it out at any moment then.

We arrived at Dairy Queen and Kyle was going to treat us all, Stan having paid for the tickets and I for the snacks in the theater. Kyle went to go order the stuff, and Stan and I were left alone at a table.

It was always a little awkward when we were alone. I stared at Stan who sat across from me, just staring at Kyle who stood in line at the counter. I wondered if he still crushed over the guy. Or was he avoiding eye contact with me because he secretly liked me? After all, he did agree to go on a date with me eight times... that means he had _some_ feeling for me... right?

I took a deep breath and decided that now was the time, "Stan, is it okay if I talk to you about something?"

Stan looked at me sideways and then turned in his seat to face me, "Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"I just... I've been really wanting to get something off my chest and... Stan, well, I'm... gay..."

Stan stared for a bit, "Oh," another pause, "Well, um... that's cool... uh," his voice grew quieter as it always had at this point, "...me too..."

"And Stan, I... I'd really like to uh... take you out..."

"Like... on a date?"

"Yeah..."

"I... uh... er... I... sure."

"Really?"

Stan nodded shyly.

At that moment, Kyle came back with our sundaes and set them down in front of us. He looked at me, to the slightly blushing Stan, "Did something happen here?" he sat down next to Stan.

I looked at Stan who looked at me; I searched his face for some sort of answer on how to respond to Kyle. The guy did already know that Stan was gay. Did Stan mind if anyone knew about this?

"Nothing," Stan finally said, taking a scoop of his ice cream.

"Okay..." Kyle said in a skeptical tone. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay..."

It was quiet for quite some time as we started eating our sundaes.

"You guys wanna go to the arcade after this?" Stan finally said.

Kyle shook his head, "I can't. I promised my mom that I'd be home early today. She thinks I've been away from the house too much lately..."

"Oh," Stan said, "Well, then... Kenny?"

"Yeah, that'll be cool..." I said trying to make it sound casual. The casualty of it was lost when Stan and I stared at each other for one moment too long, before quickly looking away from one another.

Kyle blinked at Stan, "Dude, what the hell is up with you two?" he looked at me.

"Nothing," I answered, "What's up with _you_, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Kyle," Stan joined in, "What the hell? You're the one that's weirded out for no reason."

"No, no, it's _you_ two," he said, "Something's up."

"Nothing's up," Stan said with a half laugh.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay. Never mind," Kyle said. We were quiet for a while, "Say how you guys would do on Friday's English test?"

"I bombed it," Stan said poking at his sundae with his spoon.

Kyle laughed, "I thought you studied for once."

"I did," Stan said, "And it didn't help at all."

Kyle shook his head, "What about you, Dude?" he said to me.

"Uh, I was sick on Friday."

"You were?" Kyle said, "Didn't catch that..."

"So that means you'll be taking the make-up on Monday. That sucks," Stan said. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me anymore, but kept those beautiful blue eyes on his desert.

"Guess so," I said.

After Dairy Queen, Stan dropped Kyle back off at home, and then I climbed into the passenger seat with Stan, and we started for the arcade. When we stopped at a red light, Stan looked at me, "So, uh, I guess this would be considered our first date then, huh?"

I smiled, "Guess so." Funny, how it was my second date with him, but only his first.

"I'd really like to go somewhere else than the arcade with you."

"Where'd you have in mind?"

Stan smiled at me, "Anywhere really. As long as we're alone."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" What was Stan planning on doing on our first date?

"Don't be perverted, Dude. I just rather be somewhere where I'm not afraid to... express myself..."

"We can just go hang out at your place," I suggested.

"That sounds like a _boring_ first date," he grinned, "I think I've got an idea."

Stan made a u-turn. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere completely deserted."

"And where is that?"

Stan just smiled at me. I could see that I was going to have to wait and find out.

* * *

"_The South Park Museum of Science_," I said, reading the giant letters on the plain white building. I gave Stan an odd sort of look, "How is _this_ more entertaining than your place?" 

Stan blushed, "Hey, it's not that bad. I thought it would be lame when I first came here with Kyle and his family a while back, but it's pretty cool. Besides, there's almost nobody there and admission is free on Sundays."

I blinked at him, "You are very... different, Stan." He smiled at me weakly in an embarrassed sort of manner. "But," I smiled at him reassuringly, "It's cute." I blushed when I said it, but it was the truth. I cleared my throat, "Uh, okay... let's go then."

Stan and I walked into the building, and I was very surprised that I saw things that were actually interesting. I expected to see chalk boards of equations, models of DNA, and crap like that, but I didn't see anything like that.

The first thing we looked at was a metal bed with a bunch of holes in it. "This one is cool," Stan said.

"What is it?" I said staring at it and then looking at Stan who climbed on it.

He lay on his back on the metal thing. "Press that," he said pointing at a red button.

I pressed it. Suddenly I saw metal nails rise up from the holes which lay under Stan and around him. Their sharp ends touched Stan and I expected him to yelp with pain, but he was calm and smiling. The nails gently lifted Stan up and then brought him back down. Stan got up, completely unharmed.

I blinked at him, "Where those nails?"

He nodded, "Wanna try?"

"Did it hurt?"

"No," he pointed at a sign which had the title "Bed of Nails." "It explains the science and junk behind it there and why it doesn't hurt," he shrugged, "I don't get it, but it's cool."

I hesitated, but Stan hopped off the bed and I got on it. He pressed the button and the nails came up. I barely felt anything when they touched me. I laughed as I was carried up and then down. I sat up and checked my body for any marks, but there were none. "That _is_ cool," I admitted.

We went around the museum, fooling with all sorts of weird contraptions. Most were actually pretty interesting. I never thought I'd have fun in a museum before. About half way through the day, I barely noticed that Stan and I now explored the place, holding hands. It seemed so natural.

The last thing we saw was this thing called "Earthquake Simulator." It was like a big dark room and Stan and I went in. He went and pressed a few buttons on the wall and then came next to me. Stan and I stood side by side in the empty room for quite some time. "What's gonna happ--" I was interrupted by the floor all of a sudden shaking. It continued for maybe thirty seconds and then stopped.

"Wanna go bigger?" Stan said walking back over to the buttons.

"Sure," I said, "Put it on the biggest."

Stan pressed a button and then ran back to my side. The floor started shaking a lot more than the last time, and it grew more violent with every second. When the shaking reached about forty seconds in length, Stan tripped and fell on the floor laughing. I bent over to pick him up, but only succeeded on falling on top of him.

I stared down at him blushing, and he stared up at me blushing. The shaking stopped, but we remained on the floor for quite some time. "Uh..." I said uneasily and started to pull myself up.

But Stan gently tucked his fingers under my chin, closed his eyes, pulled my face to his, and placed his lips on mine. He pressed them firmly against my own, and I closed my eyes and pressed mine harder against his. We gently pulled away from each other after five seconds of utter heaven. We got up and brushed ourselves off.

I looked at Stan who looked at me, "This was the last display in the museum," he said in a bit of a depressed way.

"So then... I guess our date's over, isn't it?"

"Guess so..." he frowned.

I looked at Stan. I wanted to kiss him again. I didn't want the date to end. I came up to him and we leaned in for another kiss. Our lips met and parted and met again. I held Stan's face and he held my waist, as we kissed for a while in the dark room.

Stan pulled away smiling. "Maybe we should save some for later."

"Later," I said, "Right. There's tomorrow. There's the day after tomorrow, and the day after that..." I grinned, "We have a lifetime."

Stan simply smiled at me, not understanding exactly what I meant by this. He didn't get it. The two of us had forever.

Stan took me back home and it was nearly ten o' clock at night. We spent the entire day together in that museum. I was with Stan all day, and that day was uninterrupted by my curse. What a start to my new life.

I slipped into my dark house, wearing a big grin. I walked into my room, still grinning, and threw myself on my bed.

"Looks like you had a fun day," I heard in the dark.

I reached over and turned on the light and saw Damien standing there, "What do you want, Dude?"

Damien wore a frown, "My dad told me what he wants you to do."


	3. Satan's Plan

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 3: Satan's Plan

I sat up in my bed and faced Damien. He sighed and remained silent, as if he didn't know exactly what to say to me. I waited anxiously and nervously for him to tell me what the devil needed me to do in return for this incredible gift. I had no idea of what it could be, but I felt that I would do anything for him after that wonderful day.

Damien let out another sigh and I watched him walk over to my desk and pick up the dagger, "Dude, do you know what this is capable of doing?"

"Uh..."

"This," he began approaching me slowly, "if used properly, can kill someone clean. No blood. No mess. Not a scratch will be made. It is the ultimate murder weapon. There are no signs of the victim being dead, except the fact that they are no longer moving or breathing," he paused just as he stood directly in front of me, "Kenny, there is no way a murder can be traced back to you."

I blinked at him, "Your dad... wants me to kill someone?"

Damien nodded.

"And _who_ am I supposed to kill?" I gulped.

Damien stared at me for a while, "Tweek Tweak."

"What? Why? He's just a kid, Dude! He's our age! Why the fuck would--"

"Believe me, Kenny, I already asked my dad why him, and I didn't get an answer."

We were both silent for a long time. I tried to imagine killing poor, nervous, paranoid little Tweek and visibly shuddered at the thought. Damien saw it and sighed, "There's no turning back, Dude. You have to do this. You have to stab him in the heart for it to work. One stab in the heart, and he's dead. That's all it takes."

I was quiet for a while as I reflected over this, "They... they can't catch me when I... when I murder him... right?"

"Right. Even if there is a witness, how can they prove that you stabbed him when there isn't a wound left behind?" He sighed one last time and took my right hand and placed the dagger in my grasp, "Good luck, Kenny. I only hope this is all my dad has planned for you."

"There could be _more_?"

"Kenny, there could be, and very likely will be, a whole lot more." Damien disappeared.

I stared at the weapon in my hand. How the fuck was I going to do this? Murder... it couldn't be easy... But what would happen if I didn't do it? The curse would probably return. If that happened, my life--my new life that had begun so perfectly-- would be over. My relationship with Stan would be over.

I had to do this.

I hopped off my bed and headed for Tweek's house that night. As I walked down the dark, empty streets of South Park, I tried not to think about what I was about to do. I thought about Stan. I thought about him and the fun I had with him. I thought about our moments in the museum. I thought about us. I had to do this, not just for me, but for _us_.

I arrived at Tweek's and had my hand on the doorknob to the front door of his house for several minutes before turning it and finding it strangely unlocked. I crept into the house, holding my breath, afraid that someone would hear it in the absolute silent of the autumn night.

I came across a door with a sign that read "Tweek's Room" and I halted in front of it. The image of my beautiful Stan swept before me. I quietly turned the doorknob and slipped into the room soundlessly. I reached into my back pocket and retrieved the devil's dagger, and slowly crept towards the sounds of Tweek's quiet snores.

I suddenly heard a rustle and froze. There was more rustling and then the room filled with light, and I saw Tweek sitting up in his bed, one finger on the light switch next to him. Tweek's eyes were on the dagger in my hand.

Before Tweek could scream, I threw myself at him and quickly covered his mouth with my free hand, muffling his cry. It happened so fast. I thrust the dagger to his chest, and it sank deep in the area of where his heart lay. Tweek stared at me with frightened eyes and I stared at him with equally frightened eyes, which were also swelling with tears. I was frozen with my right hand piercing Tweek's heart with the dagger for a long time. I finally pulled out the blade and saw that it left no mark whatsoever. Tweek's eyes slowly closed, and he fell backwards on his bed.

I looked at the dagger in my hand and saw no trace of blood. I returned it to my back pocket and looked down at Tweek. He looked as if he was simply asleep. I sniffed loudly and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was over. I did it. I killed Tweek.

I felt extremely sick as I tossed and turned in bed that night, curled up with my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach. I maybe drifted into sleep every ten or fifteen minutes, just to wake up after two minute nightmares of what I did. It was a terrible night and when the sun rose, I still found myself ill.

But when I saw Stan at his locker at school during break just before fourth period, it was like a miracle cure. My nauseating feeling vanished when he turned and smiled at me. Unfortunately the bell rang for class as soon as I reached him. "See you at lunch," I said walking past him, but he grabbed my arm and I turned around.

He took my right hand and put a small folded piece of paper in it, "Gotta get to class," he said and ran off.

I smiled at him as he disappeared down the hall. I unfolded the piece of paper and read, "Meet me in the bathroom at 11:50." I tucked the note in my front pocket and rushed off to class.

* * *

"Mrs. Brown?" I raised my hand. It was 11:49. 

"Yes, Kenny?"

"Can I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

"It's ten minutes until lunch. Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Fine. Go ahead."

I threw my backpack on, had Mrs. Brown sign a hall pass, and rushed out of the room to the boys' bathroom. I pushed the door open and immediately saw Stan waiting there. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest stall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I had fun yesterday," he smiled.

"Me too."

He smiled even more, "I... I feel so happy, Kenny... It's weird... I've never been this... _happy_. I think... I think I'm in love with you, Kenny." Stan's blue eyes were locked with mine.

My heartbeat thumped rapidly; I wouldn't be surprised if Stan could here it. I leaned close to him and our noses nearly touched, "I _know_ I'm in love with you." I pressed my lips against his, and we kissed over and over again. As our lips smacked against one another's I slowly made my right hand feel down towards somewhere I had been longing to touch… Stan's tight ass.

Stan gently pushed me away, "You're too much," he laughed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

He laughed again. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes, "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to walk out of this stall with you, holding hands. And I don't want you to let go of my hand when we leave the bathroom. I want to hold hands in the hallway and all the way to the cafeteria."

I paused, "You do realize this will result in stares, whispers, and a shit load of gossip, right?"

He shook his head, still wearing that smile of his, "I don't care."

Still grasping Stan's right hand with my left, I pushed the stall's door open and we stepped out. I looked up and froze. Kyle stood there with widened eyes and jaw dropped. He blinked at Stan and then at me and then at Stan again, "Dude..."

"When the hell did you come in?" Stan asked, his face slightly red.

He paused for a while," Right when you said 'I think I'm in love with you,'" he looked at me and laughed a little, "Oh my god... I do _not_ believe this... Kenny, you're... and you and Stan are..." he laughed even more.

I glanced at Stan who looked at me and then at Kyle, "You... you're not too freaked out by this are you, Dude?"

Kyle paused and then shook his head, "Nah, it's just... Nah, of course not. It's cool," he laughed, "It's kinda... weird... but what the fuck am I gonna say? 'No, you guys can't do this'? It's cool, Dudes..." His eyes slowly fell on our hands and then he looked away, chuckling a little more, "The girls are gonna flip when they see the two of you. Stan Marsh with his _enchanting, crystal blue eyes_ and Kenny McCormick with his _hot and sexy, golden blonde hair_ are no longer single and are _dating_ _each other?_"

"Girls think my hair is _hot_ and _sexy_?" I raised an eyebrow at the new information. I had always considered my long, nearly shoulder-length hair as just lazy.

Stan looked at me, "Yeah, it is."

I grinned and glanced at my reflection in the mirror with a whole new perspective.

"Uh... I gotta take a piss, so... see ya at lunch," Kyle waved at us.

* * *

Just as Stan, Kyle, and I sat down with our lunches in the cafeteria, I was unfortunately reminded of what happened last night. There was a beep, signaling an announcement that broadcasted throughout the campus, "Attention all students," the principal's voice echoed, "As some of you may have heard, last night we lost a dear member of the South Park Cows family. Tweek Tweak passed away in his sleep last night and our hearts go out to his friends and family. Let us have a moment of silence in memory of young Tweek." There was a long pause and a silence throughout all of the school. It made my nausea return. "Thank you. Tweek, you will be dearly missed." 

The cafeteria instantly erupted with noise once again. Most of it was gossip over the mysterious death of Tweek.

"Man, that's weird..." Kyle said shaking his head, "Just dying in his sleep..."

"Yeah," Stan said with a frown, "How does something like that happen to a kid his age?" Stan looked at me. "Kenny? You okay? You're looking kinda pale..."

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I lied.

Just then I heard a loud outbreak of crying. I looked to my left towards the crying and saw Craig with his face buried in hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Clyde stood behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Craig crying... it was shocking. But Tweek was his best friend, and I guess your best friend dying was enough to get you crying no matter how tough you are. His crying created another turn in my stomach.

"Oh, Jesus..." Stan said softy, "Poor Craig..." he looked at me and Kyle, "Maybe we should go over there and give him some support."

Kyle nodded and the two stood up to leave. I stayed seated. I didn't want to confront Craig. It felt evil. I was responsible for all of this. _I killed Tweek_.

Stan looked down at me, "Aren't you coming, Kenny?"

I heard Craig wail louder and I thought for sure I was going to vomit right there. _I killed Tweek_. I stood up quickly and started to walk out of the cafeteria. I had to get out of there. I had to get as far away from Craig's excruciating cries as possible. Stan chased after me, "Kenny!"

I didn't stop until the cries were inaudible. I turned and faced Stan, "I... I don't feel too good... I'm gonna go to the nurse..."

Stan frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. A stomach ache, that's all." I gave Stan a weak smile, "Go to Craig... and tell him that I feel really _really_ bad..." Stan nodded. I turned and started down the hallway with quick steps.

I went into the boys' bathroom and went into the nearest stall, locking myself inside. I leaned against the door and tried to recollect myself. I was shaking. Why was I shaking?

"You really need to learn how to handle this better," I heard the familiar voice just outside the stall. I opened the stall's door and Damien was standing there with a frown, "Hey, Kenny."

I came out of the stall, "Hey..."

"How you doing?"

I laughed at the cruel question, "_How am I doing?_" I repeated, "Why don't you guess?"

Damien nodded, "Right..." he sighed, "You're being way too emotional, Dude," he said shaking his head, "You gotta get a hold of yourself."

I took a deep breath, "Please, Damien. Don't tell me you're here to ask me to kill someone else…"

Damien shook his head, "I'm here as a friend. But, Kenny," he came towards me and looked me in the eye, "You can expect another assignment. I'm certain of it."


	4. The Second Assignment

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 4: The Second Assignment

Tweek's funeral was held that Friday night, but I didn't attend. Nearly the entire town of South Park was there. Everyone was talking about the bizarre death of the young, healthy sixteen-year-old boy. I was able to slowly, but surely train my stomach aches to minimize at the mention of Tweek's name, but I still couldn't find the courage to go to his burial. Besides, I could only imagine how many crosses and prayers I would run across during something like that.

I told my family and friends I thought I may be coming down with the flu and with the help of Damien, I was able to give my mother the 102 degree temperature to back up my claim. So Damien and I hung out that Friday night at my house watching television along with me trying to finish the gigantic bowl of chicken noodle soup my mom always prepared for me when I got sick.

It wasn't something I was too proud of, but I had to admit that I missed the company of the son of Satan. It had been the first week I lived without seeing him everyday. Even though he was a bit heartless by nature, he really did try to show sympathy for me and my predicament.

"I've been trying to slowly pull a little more information out of my dad," Damien said as I flipped through the channels on the living room TV set, the two of us reclined on my family's aging and torn olive green sofa. "He still won't tell me his motives for the killing of that Tweek boy, but I _do_ know that he's going to ask you to kill someone else soon. He's got a list hidden somewhere I bet."

"A list?" I gulped, "And how many people do you think are on that list?"

Damien shrugged, "No idea."

Just then the doorbell rang. Damien and I jumped.

"What the fuck? I thought this funeral wasn't over until nine!" Damien quickly made himself disappear and I went to answer the door.

I opened the door to find Stan, dressed in a black suit and looking as handsome as ever, on the front porch, "How you feeling?" he asked as I let him inside.

"Much better," I lied, "What happened? It's only 7:30... They're not finished yet, are they?"

Stan shook his head, "I only went to the Mass. I don't wanna see the burial, besides I thought that maybe you could use some company," he smiled kindly.

I plopped down on the couch and grabbed my bowl of chicken noodle soup, "I was just having dinner," I said, slurping the remaining contents in the bowl. Stan sat down next to me. I wiped my mouth clean, "But now that that's over..." I scooted towards him, "You're not afraid of germs, are you?" I grinned.

He leaned towards me, "Not at all."

I gently pushed Stan backwards, so that he fell lightly on the couch, and climbed on top of him. Giggling a little, he tugged on my pajama collar, pulling my face towards his. When my lips touched his, I felt a sort of burning sensation, causing me to pull away quickly.

"What's the matter?" Stan asked.

I wasn't sure. "Uh..." I touched my lips which stung with a little pain, "What'd you have for dinner today?"

"Nothing, why? The only thing I've eaten all night was the Eucharist at the mass."

The Eucharist. Something told me that I shouldn't attempt to kiss Stan again.

"Why?" Stan asked again. He laughed a little, "Did you taste something?" he grinned, once again pulling my face to his.

Not wanting to have to explain everything to Stan, I decided to try and endure one more kiss so that he wouldn't suspect anything. But as our lips met, there was burning again and it was _very_ painful. And to make matters worse, Stan had to pick _that_ moment to try and reach first base by sticking his tongue in my mouth. I restrained from screaming with pain, but couldn't help but pull away and fall off of him backwards. It felt as if all the taste buds on my tongue had just been burned away forever.

"Kenny, are you okay?" he sat up and scooted next to me.

"...Yeah...Fine." I licked my lips which were now terribly chapped.

Stan stared at me for a while. I could tell that he knew something was wrong. "You sure?" he asked again.

"Fine," I insisted. I wrapped my arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek, trying to reassure him.

Stan weakly smiled at me. He gently pushed my long blonde bangs out of my face, "You know, behind that hair, your eyes are really something."

"Screw you, my eyes are retarded," I laughed.

"They're hypnotic. At sometimes they look green, and at sometimes they look blue..."

"The damn things can't make up their mind."

Stan laughed. I saw that he was about to kiss me again and I quickly maneuvered a dodge, planting another peck on his cheek before he had the chance to pucker up, "I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

"Good," I beamed, "Tell ya what. I'm gonna go to sleep right now and rest up, making it completely certain that I'm all better by tomorrow. And tomorrow, we'll spend all day together. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Stan kissed me on the lips, but it luckily only lasted about half a second, "You better be in the best of health tomorrow, or else..."

I laughed. "I will be, don't worry."

I walked Stan back to the front door. Before Stan walked out, he tried to plant another kiss, but I stopped him by gently pressing a finger against his lips, "I promised I'd be better tomorrow, but it won't do any good if _you_ get sick."

Stan nodded and laughed, "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

I stood at the doorway and watched Stan get into his car and drive away. When his car was out of sight, I closed the door and immediately went to get a tall glass of water to quench my incredible thirst.

I stayed locked up in my room for the remainder of that night, trying to come up with things Stan and I could do all Saturday. If it were my choice, I'd spend the day at his place or my place, making up for the action I missed out on because of my sensitivity to his freshly baptized lips. But I doubted Stan would go for something as simple as that. God damn that romantic.

"What are _you_ so focused on?"

I looked up and saw Damien there, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"You know, I _could_ read your mind, if I wanted to..."

"Are you serious?" I said not sure if he was only fucking with me.

"Of course I can..." He paused and I started to panic, thinking that he was reading my mind right then. But he wore a serious look, and without any mind-reading powers of my own, I guessed what he was about to say.

"You're here to tell me to kill someone else, aren't you?"

Damien nodded.

"Who?"

"Craig--"

"No."

"What?"

"No," I shook my head vigorously, "I am _not_ killing Craig."

"Kenny, you have no choice."

"_Do you know the crap he's been through after I killed his best friend Tweek?_"

"Well... if you kill him, then he'll be with Tweek, see?"

"No. He'll be _dead_. I do _not_ wanna do this! I can't!"

"Calm down, Kenny," he sighed.

"I can't do this, Damien..." I insisted, "I just... can't..."

"Either Craig is dead, or you're dead. And there's no life after this one, Kenny. If you break this deal with my dad, he'll kill you... _for good_." Damien frowned as much a sympathetic look he could ever manage, "See ya," and he disappeared.

* * *

It was about midnight when I arrived at Craig's house. Everything was extremely quiet as I opened the front door to his home; it was unlocked, just like Tweek's had been. His house was dark and I had a difficult time trying to remember which room belonged to Craig. I hadn't been in the house for years. 

I came to a door with a large "Do Not Enter" poster and recalled it as Craig's room. But through the cracks of his door, I could see light from inside. He was still awake. I was frozen in place. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Stay? Run? My feet seemed unwilling to move, so I guess I was staying. But I didn't want to. I wanted to bail. I tried, but I just couldn't move.

"Who's there?" I heard Craig say from inside.

I gulped and with my right hand I reached for the devil's dagger in my back pocket. I kept it hidden behind my back.

"Mom, I said I'm going to bed in just a bit," I heard his footsteps approaching. I saw the doorknob slowly turn and the door swung open. Craig stared at me with a surprised and confused look.

The teenager's eyes were swollen and blood-shot. He had obviously been crying. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

I stared at him for a long time, unable to speak and unable to move.

"Kenny, what the fuck?"

"Craig, I..." I could barely hear my own voice. I took a deep, shaky breath, "Craig, I... I'm sorry..."

Before Craig could react, I pierced him with the dagger, just as I had done to his best friend. His hands grasped the dagger that sunk into his heart, trying to fight against me as he stumbled backwards. "K-Kenny..." he looked up at me, his eyes wide. He wore a look as if asking me "_Why?_"

"_I'm sorry, Craig_," I said through the tears that now flooded my eyes, still holding the dagger in place with both my hands. I pulled the dagger out, and Craig stood blinking at me for a few moments, stumbling backwards a bit. Then his eyes closed and he collapsed onto the ground dead.

I returned the blade to my pocket and knelt down beside Craig, "_I'm sorry_," I said again. I sniffed loudly and felt a tear escape my eye and run slowly down my cheek. I wiped it away and then lifted Craig up from the ground and laid him in his bed. I stared at the dead Craig, hoping that he was together with Tweek now. God, I hoped they were together.

I shut off his light and quietly crept out of his house. Tomorrow, the little town of South Park would awake to the news of yet another mysterious death.


	5. It

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 5: It

I was jolted awake by my mother screaming at me, "_Kenny! Wake up! You have a visitor!_" I sleepily sat up in bed. It felt as if I had just fallen asleep a couple seconds ago. I looked at my alarm clock and screamed, "_Jesus Christ! Two in the afternoon? Fuck!_" I fumbled with my sheets and succeeded on falling off the bed.

"You promised you were going to be healthy," Stan said smiling at me from my doorway. He walked over and helped me off the ground.

"I am!" I said, "I just... overslept..."

Stan shook his head laughing, "It's okay, Kenny. It's not your fault."

"No, I'm healthy! I swear!" I grabbed his hand and slapped it on my forehead, "See? No fever!"

Stan grinned, "That's what it feels like..." he paused, "Maybe you should have another day's rest... just to be safe."

"No, no, no! I'm all better!" I insisted, "I probably just took too much cough syrup or something... give me five minutes and I'll be ready!" I ran over to my closet and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Forgetting that Stan was even in the room I started to strip down to my underwear. I stopped just as I had thrown off my shirt and pulled down my sweat pants revealing my white and blue striped boxers to Stan. I blushed feverishly when I saw him staring at me with a big grin on his face.

He raised an eyebrow, "So you're a boxers kinda guy, huh?"

I chuckled nervously and quickly pulled on my jeans and threw on my shirt.

Stan walked up to me and tugged on the bottom my blue t-shirt, "It's backwards," he laughed.

"God dammit..." I pulled off my shirt and turned it around. Just as I was about to pull it over my head, Stan snatched it away from me and embraced me in a kiss.

I slowly pulled away from his kiss and grinned at his playful manner, "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

I tugged on his shirt, "_That's_ not fair." I grabbed hold of the end of his red t-shirt and pulled it off him and threw it over his head.

"Better?" Stan smiled holding me by the waist.

I looked down at his muscular body, "Much better."

We kissed. I slowly ran my fingers up his chest and then rested them on his shoulder as our tongues massaged one another's. After several minutes, I started to push Stan backwards and he fell on my bed. I went to climb on top of him, but he sat up and held out his hand, signaling for me to stop, "Woah, woah, woah..." he laughed, "That's enough for now..."

Damn him. He was probably paranoid that I still had the flu. I went and picked up my shirt from the ground and put it on. I turned and saw Stan pulling on his shirt. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Were you going with your family to the town meeting today?"

"Town meeting?"

"Yeah, did you hear about Craig? He died in his sleep last night..." I pretended to be shocked at this. "The whole town's freaking out," Stan continued with a frown, "The meeting is supposed to be about this supposed mysterious illness or something..."

"Illness?"

"That's what they think it is," Stan shrugged.

I paused, reflecting over this, "Were you going?"

"I was..." He then gave me a smirk, "But I'd much rather spend the day with you."

I smiled at him, "We can always do something later tonight..." I suggested. I really wanted to go to this meeting. I wanted to know what the people thought about the deaths I had been responsible for. I also wanted to make certain that there was no way they were going to link the murders back to me, despite Damien's certainty that it could never happen.

Stan paused for a bit and then snapped his fingers, "I got it."

"What?"

"We'll go to the meeting, and then afterwards you come home with me! We'll have us a movie marathon and a sleep over!"

"Your parents will let me sleep over?"

"Well... they don't really know about... _us_."

I nodded, "Neither do mine..."

Stan looked at me, "Do they know that you're..."

"No. Yours?"

Stan shook his head, "No. But I think that they suspect something..."

"So if they suspect something, do you really think they'll allow me to sleep over?"

Stan bit his lip, "Yeah... uh..." he paused for a while, "They might be suspicious if it's just one guy spending the night, but if it's more like a group thing..." Stan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" I questioned.

"Kyle," he answered, putting the phone to his right ear, "Hello, Kyle?...Hi... Uh, Kyle, are you going to the town meeting today?...Okay, um, do you wanna come back with me and Kenny to my house afterwards... Yeah, uh, we're just gonna watch some movies and then maybe have a, uh, sleep over...Please, Kyle! We need you there or else my parents might think-- Okay... Yes, I promise... I swear... I won't... He won't...Okay." Stan handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Kenny, you better swear to me right now, that if I do this sleep over, you and Stan are not gonna make out or anything in front of me."

I immediately started laughing.

"Kenny, I'm serious! I'm not a homophobe, but I do _not_ wanna see that!"

"Okay, Kyle," I laughed.

"You swear?"

"I swear!"

"Okay... see ya at the town meeting then."

"Bye, Kyle."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Stan, "He'll do it?" he asked.

"He'll do it," I nodded.

* * *

The town hall was packed. Almost everybody was there and there was this odd and contagious vibe of paranoia, confusion, and fear that drifted amongst the crowd. For several minutes everyone spoke at once before the meeting was called to order. I couldn't hear anything but noise, and I tried desperately to make out at least one conversation that floated around me, but I was unsuccessful. 

The mayor finally came up to the podium and everyone gradually grew quiet. When all was silent, the mayor cleared her throat and began, "We've called this meeting today, because of the wide spread fear that has shaken our town. As mayor, I want to assure everyone that we are working round the clock to try to find the source of the mysterious deaths of these two boys. We haven't uncovered too much as of now, but we will not give up. We deeply and truly care about the safety of all our citizens. However, in order to progress to the next stage of our research, we will need the corporation of _everyone_," She paused and searched the audience, "Because the boys were apparently close friends, we have reason to believe that only one contracted this illusive virus and then spread it to the other. Starting on Monday, every student of South Park High will be screened for symptoms of the illness. Students who shared classes with either teenage boy will be screened with extra caution and care," she paused again, "I will now turn your attention to epidemiologist and specialist, Dr. Sloan."

A tall, bald man came to the podium. He began talking in what sounded like a foreign language. "In layman's terms," he finally said after several minutes of doctor jargon, and just about everyone sat up from their slouched seating, "The boys' hearts were punctured."

Stan, Kyle, and I exchanged glances, as did everyone else with their neighbors.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" someone shouted.

I gulped and sunk down in my chair a little.

"It could be that there was a type of transitory bacteria of some sort that ate away at their hearts, or it could be a virus within the ventricle that was responsible; it could be a number of things... the cause of death is unknown as of now, but by perhaps the discovery of abnormal heart activity within live subjects, we can pursue the source."

I immediately started to sweat. I had both English and history with Craig, and chemistry with Tweek. They were going to test me. What if they found something? What if they noticed something weird about me? Something not human because of my working for Satan... what if _my_ heart wasn't beating anymore and I was like some freakish zombie? What would they do to me if they found something?

Stan touched me gently on the shoulder and I flinched. I stared at him and he studied me, his blue eyes searching mine for an explanation to my behavior. He knew there was something wrong. "Kenny, are you alright?"

I couldn't help but shake my head, "No..." I could feel my own face turning pale, there was no hiding it. "I think I just need some air. It's too crowded in here..." I stood up and crept out of the hall, Stan and Kyle quietly following me.

Once outside, I did feel somewhat better. But my head still swarmed with so many awful scenarios of what could happen to me. It made me feel ill again. And then when I realized how selfish it was for me to be concerned with myself, when I had taken away the lives of two innocent people, I felt even sicker.

I sat down on the street curb, resting my elbows on my knees, and my head on my hands. Stan sat on my right and Kyle on my left. Stan carefully touched my back, "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and then looked at him, "Yeah..."

Stan looked over my head to Kyle and then back at me, "Kenny, what's wrong?"

"Maybe he has _it_," Kyle said from behind me, causing both Stan and I to glare at him. "What?" he threw up his hands innocently, "He's been sick lately... it's possible!"

Stan shook his head, "Kenny does not have _it_."

"Maybe I do..." I muttered. I put my hand to my heart... it _was_ beating. But what if it was an illusion or something?

"Don't say that!" Stan shouted. His voice obviously showed that he also secretly thought the same as Kyle. "You don't have _it_... It was just the flu. You can't mistake the flu." He talked as if trying to convince me and Kyle, but I knew he was trying to prove the same to himself. He was so unbelievably caring. It helped me take another step away from nausea. Stan really did love me. Maybe I should tell him what was going on. But how do you tell the person you love that you're working for the devil--that you've murdered-- for him?

"You're also scared. We're all scared," Stan continued, "With you just recovering from the flu and all this emotion... it's not too healthy. I bet it's just that. Fatigue and fear."

I smiled weakly at Stan and nodded, "Yeah..." I lied to him once again, "That's it."

Stan smiled reassuringly. Never had I seen a smile as powerful as Stan's. I could feel the color returning to my cheeks.

"Still," Kyle began, "if I were you, Stan, I wouldn't do too much saliva swapping with Kenny... just to be safe."

Stan and I glared at him again.

"No offense, Kenny," he added.

* * *

Although Stan denied that he thought that I had _it_, I couldn't help but notice that he hesitated to kiss me good night at our sleep over that night. After watching horror flick after horror flick in Stan's DVD collection, the three of us finally laid down to sleep at around four in the morning. 

Kyle rolled out a sleeping bag on the floor, watching Stan and I sliding underneath his bed sheets, with an almost curious look. Besides holding hands, we hadn't really done anything in front of Kyle. But Kyle seemed to quickly find interest in the ceiling when Stan took me in his arms and held me close. I laughed to myself at Kyle's shy behavior and then turned in Stan's embrace to face him.

We smiled at each other in the dark for a while. I leaned in to kiss him and he slightly drew back for half a second and then moved in to kiss me. The kiss was small and all too short. I wished that I could tell him that there was no _it_. I wished that I could tell him that I wasn't going to die. I couldn't die from _it_, because I was _it_.

But I couldn't. I simply wrapped my arms around Stan and closed my eyes, "Goodnight, Stan."

"Night, Kenny."

"Goodnight, Kyle," Stan and I called out.

"Goodnight," he answered, "Please try and contain yourselves."

Stan and I silently laughed to ourselves. I couldn't resist myself. Just to mess with Kyle, I let out a fake moan. In turn, I received a giggle from Stan and a pillow to the head from Kyle.


	6. The Third Assignment

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 6: The Third Assignment

The next Monday was basically a free day at school. In every class a good number of students would be missing because of the testing for _it_. Because the testing was done in alphabetical order by last name, I was tested towards the middle of the day, during fourth period. And because Stan's last name was "Marsh" and mine "McCormick" I arrived at the gym, where the testing was being held, to find Stan just leaving.

He was rubbing a spot on his right arm, where a bandage was now visible, "I had to have math with Craig..." he muttered.

"What'd they do?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Checked my heart rate, temperature, simple stuff... but if you had class with Tweek or Craig, they take a blood sample," he poked his band-aid softly.

"Did they say if they noticed anything?"

Stan nodded, "I'm healthy. Of course, they still gotta look at my blood, but everything else was fine," he shrugged.

"Kenny McCormick?" a nurse called out.

"I'll wait for you outside," Stan smiled reassuringly.

I nodded and then followed the nurse behind a big screen. She gestured for me to sit down on a chair and I did. She looked over some paper work for a brief moment and then looked up and smiled at me, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"Have you been feeling okay?"

I nodded.

She glanced back down at the papers and then looked up at me, "Says here that you were absent from school last Friday because you were ill."

"Oh yeah, uh..." my mouth suddenly went dry, "It was nothing. I'm better now."

"Well let's take a look," she retrieved a thermometer from her apron, "Open up,"

I opened my mouth and she tucked the thermometer under my tongue.

"Are you nervous, sweetie?"

How the fuck was I supposed to answer with a thermometer in my mouth? I just shook my head, although I honestly was a bit nervous, even after Damien had assured me the night before that they would find nothing wrong with me.

I looked around the gym, waiting quietly for the thermometer to take my temperature. I suddenly felt a cold piece of metal touch my chest and saw that the nurse was listening to my heartbeat. _Damn, she could have warned me._

"That seems to be fine," she wrote something down on the papers, "Now..." she took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it, "Very good," she smiled at me and then jotted more notes down. "And now," she held her pen in front of me, "I want you to follow the pen with your eyes, not your head." She moved the pen from right to left and I followed it with my eyes. She wrote something else down, "Very good." She went over to a table and retrieved this tray with a small bottle of something, probably iodine, some cotton balls, a rubber band type thing, and a needle, "Can I see your arms, sweetie?"

I held out both my arms, and she looked at each one, "Can you squeeze your fists, please?" I did and she gently tapped each arm. "Alright," she took my right arm and I put my left down. She turned my arm up and tightened the rubber band around it, "Don't be nervous," she said as she took a cotton ball and soaked it in the contents of the bottle. She rubbed the brown liquid over a spot in my arm. She then took the needle and I immediately looked away. I felt a sting and I cringed slightly, "It'll be over very soon," she said.

About thirty seconds later, I felt a prick and I looked down at the spot. She had me hold a cotton ball in place as she went over to the table again. She came back with a large band-aid and placed it over the spot on my arm. "All finished," she smiled, "Everything looks fine. I don't think you have to worry."

"So, we're done?"

She nodded and I left the gym. Stan was waiting for me, leaning against some lockers. "How'd it go?" he walked up to me.

"Okay," I said, "I'm healthy."

Stan grinned and I could tell that he was somewhat relieved, "See? Told you."

I just smiled at him, wrapped an arm around his waist, and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. As we walked down the halls, I noticed that Stan seemed a little distracted. "Is something wrong, Stan?"

He looked at me, "Nah... well... uh..." we both stopped walking and turned to face each other. Stan bit his lip. I could tell that he was anxious to tell me something, but hesitant to say whatever it was. "I, uh... talked with my mom last night... about... us. I didn't really mean to... she kinda caught me writing _S + K_ on my history book..."

I blinked at him for a while, "And?"

"She wasn't all that surprised," he laughed nervously a bit, "She thought the 'K' was for 'Kyle' at first. Then I told her it was you-- well, first I tried to lie and say it was a girl, but I was so embarrassed I couldn't even think of a girl's name that started with a 'K.' She went on and on about how I needed to be more trusting of her and my dad and that was about it..."

"So... your parents know about _us_ now?"

Stan nodded, "Uh, they want you to come over for dinner..."

"_Dinner_?"

Stan nodded, "I can tell my parents you're busy if you don't want to--"

"No," I said right away. I was going to have to face Stan's family as his boyfriend eventually, "I'll go... It'll be great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Stan smiled as if he didn't expect me to go. How could I not? He was insane to think that, "So how 'bout tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds great," I said taking his hand and continuing with him to the cafeteria.

When I got home from school, I started on my homework right away. I normally put it off until the night or even early the next morning. But for some reason, I felt like I needed to try harder in school. Maybe it was because I was nervous that Stan's family now knew we were together. What if I wasn't good enough? I wasn't all that smart, where as Stan at least had a "B" or better in every class without studying all that much.

I was stumped on this one math problem for a long time, and growing more and more frustrated with every passing second. "Looks hard," Damien said out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me; he leaned over my shoulder and staring at my paper. He snatched the paper and looked at it with his head tilted to one side, "You have to do this stuff everyday?"

"Yeah, just about."

He handed my math homework back to me. I looked down at the paper and saw that every problem had been answered in what looked like my handwriting. I laughed a little, "Thanks, Dude." I folded the paper and stuffed it in my text book.

"So you got tested today right?" he said casually walking over to my dresser and toying with assorted things that sat on top of it.

"Yeah. They didn't find anything... Well, they took a blood sample and I don't know the results to that..."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with you." He picked up the dagger and turned around.

I gulped, "Who is it?"

"Token Black," he twirled the dagger skillfully with his fingers, walking towards me.

"Why him?"

"I dunno," he handed me the dagger, "but he's whose next."

I stared at the dagger, "Tweek, then Craig, now him... Damien," I looked up and saw Damien standing at my window, gazing outside, "there'll all just kids. Why do they deserve this?"

"I told you, _I don't know_."

"You have to have _some_ idea."

He looked over his shoulder at me, and then returned his gaze to the outdoors, not bothering to answer.

"Damien, Token's a nice guy. Tweek and Craig were too. Why the hell do all these decent kids gotta die?

"Do you understand the phrase _I don't know?_" his eyes narrowed.

I frowned and just stared at the rusty weapon in my hands. My heart seemed to tear with pain at the thought of continuing to do this for the rest of my life. What if I was stuck killing people forever? How many people had to die? And why did _these_ people have to die?

Damien sighed and walked over to the desk I sat at and sat on top of it, "So what're you doing tonight? Well, besides that," he gestured at the dagger in my hands.

"Nothing, I guess... You wanna hang out?" I already had a feeling that he did, by his tone. The son of Satan was probably just embarrassed to admit that he wanted to hang out with a mortal like me.

"Yeah, sure," he hopped off my desk, "I'll be back around nine," and he disappeared.

* * *

I arrived at Token's house around eight that night. It was somewhat dark, but the sun had not completely set yet. The little light that was outside was somewhat reassuring. There was less of a horrific aura that hung around me, but perhaps it was because this was my third time doing this. I shuddered at the thought of me getting used to the murder game as I crept into the backyard. 

I knew exactly where Token's room was. Back in freshmen year, we were biology lab partners and I was at his house about twice a semester. I went to his window and slid it open quietly and pulled myself up and into the room. He wasn't there.

I looked about his room, wondering if I should go out and look for him, or just wait. I waited, pacing back and forth in his room. About half an hour later, I heard footsteps coming and I quickly hid behind his door. Token walked into his room and went over to his computer and sat down.

As he waited for his computer to start up, I cautiously inched behind him. I held my breath and reached into my back pocket and retrieved the devil's dagger. Token flinched slightly and slowly spun around in his chair.

I stabbed him. He didn't make the slightest noise as he stared at the blade buried in his chest and then slowly raised his head to look at me. I pulled the dagger from his heart and he collapsed out of his chair, dead. I laid Token in his bed, making it look like he had simply fallen asleep and left his house quickly.

As I walked back home, I felt myself beginning to shake uncontrollably. Why was I shaking again? I then just realized that I killed Token and didn't cry when I did it. Was I really getting used to killing? The thought of it was terrifying. How could I just _get used_ to something like that? I felt so extremely evil. I was becoming a heartless murderer.

I felt a bit relieved when I got home and saw in the mirror that my eyes were flooded with tears. Then that familiar nausea returned and I slowly began to feel human again. I lied down on my bed and threw a pillow over my face, allowing myself to cry freely.

After a while, someone pulled the pillow from my face, and I saw that it was Damien. I sniffed and sat up, rubbing at my eyes. Damien sat next to me, frowning, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I can't do this anymore, Damien..."

He frowned even more and sighed, "Why?"

"I just feel evil, Dude... I feel like if I continue doing this that... I'll just turn _evil_."

Damien shook his head, "You're not evil, Kenny. Believe me, I know evil."

It was a little reassuring, but I still felt bad, "I dunno, Damien... I mean, how many more people am I going to have to kill? I can't do this for the rest of my life--"

"Kenny, its okay," he tried his best to smile, "I... I'm _really_ trying to talk to my dad for you. I _really_ am. I'm trying to figure out why he's doing all this and how long he's gonna force you to work for him... It's just real hard to get my dad to tell me things he has no intention on sharing." He paused for a while, staring at me for a long time, "I think I have a plan."

"What?"

He bit his lip and wore a look as if going over this "plan" once more in his head, "I'll refuse to deliver the next assignment to you, until he gives me a reason for the death." He wore a sly smirk, "I'll make him tell me what this plan of his is. If he doesn't, then his _plan_ is just about over."

I smiled weakly, "Do you think it'll work?"

He shrugged, "It's worth a try."

"Do you think he'll really just _tell_ you?"

"Honestly?" he paused, "No..." he frowned, "He'll probably just kick my ass or something... But it's worth a try."

I blinked at him for a while, "Thanks, Damien... for _trying_."

He smiled a little and stood up, "Want to see a movie?"

"Now?"

"Yeah... I haven't seen a movie in a long time..." he wandered over to my window and looked outside, "Since I went with you to see... I forgot what it was called... that one with the aliens and crop circles..."

"_Signs_."

"Yeah, that one."

I stared at Damien for a long time. I felt bad for him. Did he ever get out of Hell? We saw that movie about three years ago and that was the last thing he saw? I stood up from my bed, "Yeah, let's go... What do you wanna see?"

He paused for a while, "Well, there was this one I heard about... I think it's called _A Mad Man's Revenge_."

"Yeah, sure." Perfect. I had to sit through the movie for a third time. Once more, and I'd have just about everything memorized.

After the movie, Damien and I had to sneak back to my house, careful not to wake anyone in my family. I was supposed to be back home before ten on a school night and it was eleven. We luckily succeeded in getting back to my room without getting caught.

I relaxed on my bed as Damien talked about the movie for a long time. I was getting very tired, but I felt bad asking him to leave. He was smiling and laughing, which was a very rare sight. He obviously enjoyed the movie and had fun.

The kid finally ran out of things to say about the film after about half an hour. He sat next to where I lay on my bed. "Can we see another movie?" he asked after a while.

"When?" I yawned.

He shrugged, "I dunno. First I'll talk to my dad about your work and if he doesn't kill me, then--"

I sat up, "You're not serious when you say that, are you?"

Damien smiled a little, "Nah, I don't think it'll go that far..."

I stared at him for a while, "Damien, you don't have to do this... Maybe it's best that I don't know why he's doing this...plus, I don't want you to get hurt..."

Damien shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Kenny," he stood up and I could see that he was about to leave. But just when I expected him to disappear he just stood there and stared at me. "I... miss hanging out with you, Kenny." He looked instantly embarrassed when saying it.

I smiled kindly at him, "Me too, Dude."

Damien slowly walked up to me and stood in front of me. I stared up at him, sympathizing for him and his abnormal situation and family life. He really did have it pretty rough. Damien then slightly bent forward and leaned towards me. I saw it coming, but then I _didn't_ see it coming.

Damien pressed his lips against mine. I remained completely frozen due to complete shock as the son of Satan kissed me. As he pulled away, he disappeared before my eyes.


	7. Damien's Love

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 7: Damien's Love

The next day, I couldn't concentrate on anything at school. I was too preoccupied of what happened with Damien the other night. Stan and Kyle noticed something weird with me; Kyle suggested that I get tested again.

Damien kissed me. The thought of it was so surreal. Why would he kiss me? Well, it of course had to be because he was in love with me. _Damien_ in love with _me_? I just couldn't believe it. Here I was, scared to tell him I was gay, and _he_ was gay... and in _love_ with me?

"Kyle, can I talk to you about something?" I asked Kyle as the two of us sat in the bleachers, overlooking Stan's football practice.

"Sure, Dude. What?" he said putting down a book he was reading.

"I can't really talk to Stan about it, 'cause well... it involves him... kind of..."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Okay... What is it?"  
I bit my lip, "It's uh... Well, there's this guy... and he and I were friends and now he, uh... well he kissed me..." I paused and looked at Kyle who stared at me blankly.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

"Uh... he doesn't go here... You don't know him."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I don't know what to do, Kyle. I don't know what to say to him..."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything! He took off right after he kissed me!"

Kyle paused for a while, "Did you lead him on?"

"No!" I stopped. Did I?

Kyle shrugged, "I dunno... Does he know about Stan?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Then tell him about Stan and then I'm sure he'll give up." Kyle and I paused as we heard a whistle blow from below, signaling that practice was over. Kyle and I stood up and started to gather our things and walk down the bleachers. "Stan's really in love with you, Ken. I can just tell," Kyle looked at me, "Don't break his heart by dumping him now."

I shook my head, "I love Stan, too. I'm not leaving him. Never." I couldn't leave Stan. I sacrificed everything for him. I was working for the devil, solely for him. Damien was not going to come between us.

But I was scared to face Damien. I don't know why. I guess I didn't want to tell him about Stan and how I couldn't love him because I loved Stan. After Stan's practice, I went straight to his house. His mother picked us up from school. I never felt so awkward in front of Mrs. Marsh before. Stan and I walked out to the school parking lot, Stan holding my hand, which I argued against. I just felt weird walking up to Mrs. Marsh, holding his hand.

I climbed into the backseat and Stan climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hello, Mrs. Marsh," I greeted as nicely as I could.

She turned her head around and smiled kindly at me, "Hello, Kenny."

It was a silent ride back to Stan's house, save for Mrs. Marsh asking Stan and I how school was that day. The two of us answered, "Fine," in unison.

When we got to Stan's, Stan and I went straight up to his room to do our homework and study together. We lied on our bellies on his bed, working. I couldn't help but notice Mrs. Marsh pass by Stan's open door just about every fifteen minutes, with a laundry basket in her hands. But I had a suspicion that she was only holding the basket as an excuse to pass by and catch quick glances of the two of us together.

Stan appeared to have the same suspicion, because after about the fifth time she passed by, he went and shut the door. He finished his homework, but I was still having a hard time with my stupid math assignment. Not wanting to have Stan wait for me, I gave up and put the homework away. Stan turned on his TV and hopped onto the bed with me. I don't know why he bothered to turn the damn thing on, because he immediately embraced me in a kiss.

I fell back and he climbed on top of me, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. I lied back, moving right hand through his hair and my left massaging his thigh. Just as I had started to feel my way inside his shirt, Stan pulled away and got off of me. Why did he always have to tease me like that?

Stan held me in his arms, as we relaxed on his bed watching television. Every now and then I would lean over and kiss him, trying to persuade him to go further and further each time, but he stopped me every try. After about the fourth attempt I came out and asked Stan, "You're not still paranoid that I have _it_, are you?"

Stan laughed a little, "Of course not! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, its just that you're always the one to pull away..."

"Well, _somebody_ has to," he paused, "Kenny, don't you think we're going fast enough?"

"No," I answered honestly.

Stan was quiet for several moments, "You haven't told your parents about us, have you?"

"Well... no..."

"I'd rather that both our parents know about us, before we... take another step..."

I blinked at him, "Why?"

He shrugged, "It'll just feel right... I dunno..."

I frowned, "What if my parents freak out? What if they force us to break up? Then we'll never have a chance--"

There was a knock on Stan's door and then it slowly creaked open. Mrs. Marsh peeked her head into the room, "Dinner's ready, boys."

Stan and I entered the dining room to find Mr. Marsh just sitting down at the table. "Hey, Mr. Marsh," I greeted, "How was work?"

"Good," he answered simply, not bothering to make any eye contact with me.

"He hates me," I whispered to Stan as the two of us sat down opposite of his father.

"No he doesn't," Stan whispered back.

Mrs. Marsh came in setting plates of food in front of everyone. It was roast beef and mash potatoes and it looked delicious. It was definitely a lot better than the TV dinners I had just about three nights a week. "This is great, Mrs. Marsh," I complemented after taking my first bite.

She smiled at me, "Thank you, Kenny."

I tried to think of something to say as I ate, but I couldn't think of anything. Finally Mr. Marsh cleared his throat and spoke, "So Kenny, I hear your dad just got a new job."

"Oh... yes, he did. Uh, he's a forklift operator at a furniture where house..."

Mr. Marsh nodded and then returned to eating his food quietly. I looked to Stan who smiled at me reassuringly, "Kenny and I have photography together during fifth period. Today, Mr. Chambers, our teacher, showed off this picture Kenny took for our last assignment. Mr. Chambers said that the composition was some of the best he had ever seen from a sophomore."

Mrs. Marsh smiled at Stan and then looked at me, "What was the picture of?"

"Uh... nothing really. It was just this rose..." I answered shyly. Why did Stan have to say it like I was some sort of artistic genius? It was just a picture that I honestly didn't even try very hard to take. It just came out good due to pure luck.

"He took it from the ground and the way the sun hits it from above, the flower is almost transparent," Stan said, "And the angle its taken at is really something."

"Well that's nice," Mrs. Marsh said.

"Yeah, sounds like its really something," Mr. Marsh said lifting his glass to take a drink.

"Do you like photography, Kenny?" Mrs. Marsh asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so. It's pretty fun." Not to mention an easy "A."

There were several more minutes of silence. But I felt a little less nervous and not nearly as awkward as I had felt earlier. "So, Stanley says that the two of you have been an item for a little over a week now," Mrs. Marsh said.

"Uh, right..." I felt myself blush a little.

"I'm so glad my Stan has found such a nice boy," she smiled.

I looked at Stan who looked a little red in the face with embarrassment. I just returned a smile to Mrs. Marsh and began to scrap at the last bit of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"I think it was a little silly of Stanley to not want to tell Randy and I about the two of you. I hope that you're not hiding your relationship from your parents, Kenny."

"Well," I gulped, "I haven't exactly told them... yet," I answered quietly, "But I will," I added quickly, "Soon."

Mrs. Marsh smiled as if satisfied. If only she knew that the little motivation I had for telling my parents, was the fact that her son would let me get to third base and hopefully all the way home if I did it.

I got back from Stan's at around eight that night. I went straight to my room and sat at my desk to try and finish my math homework. I wasn't all that surprised when I heard that familiar voice from behind, "Need some help?"

I spun around and faced Damien, "Nah, I'm gonna do it myself, thanks." I turned back around and kept my eyes on my math homework. I could feel my face turn red as Damien walked over to me and sat on my desk.

He stared down at me, "I talked to my dad..." he said quietly.

I looked up at him and then immediately noticed a bruise above his left eyebrow.

Noticing my reaction, he shook his head and pointed at the mark, "It's nothing. I talked to him just before I came here and just didn't have the time to clean it up," he touched the purple spot and it magically disappeared.

"So I'm guessing your plan didn't work..."

Damien shook his head, "No..." he sighed, "But I'll find out. Don't worry, Kenny."

I returned my gaze to my math homework and stared at the paper, feeling Damien's stare on me. Tell him. Why couldn't I just tell him? I was with Stan. I didn't love him. I loved Stan. Why couldn't I just say it?

Damien took the paper from me, "I told you, let me help." He handed the newly completed assignment back to me and hopped off my desk.

I stared down at the paper for a long time, not wanting to look at him. I then felt Damien breathing on my neck. I gulped and turned my face to face him and accidentally brushed my lips against his. The young demon took it as a kiss and pressed his lips harder against mine, so forcefully, my chair scooted backwards a little.

I pulled away, "Damien, I--"

But Damien pressed his lips against mine again. He massaged my lips so tenderly with his; I could feel myself almost getting caught up in the moment. But I couldn't. I couldn't betray Stan. But even though I didn't want to, I kissed back. I didn't want to break Damien's heart. I didn't want to lose him as a friend. Maybe after a few kisses he would be content.

I only returned maybe three kisses at most and then kept my lips still as he continued kissing me. He ran his fingers through my hair and started to climb on top of me on the chair, which scooted with every move. I kept my hands grasped on the arms of the chair, and my head resting on the back.

"Don't be scared, Kenny," Damien whispered between his kisses. He thought I was too scared to kiss him back?

"I'm... not..." I felt Damien starting to feel his way inside my shirt and I gasped a little. He rubbed my chest in such a pleasurable way, it was unbearable, "Damien, stop!" I shouted.

"You don't _really_ want that, do you?" He began to kiss my neck so tenderly with soft, small bites, still feeling me up with his hands.

I tried to restrain myself. "Damien," I said trying to get him to stop, but it sounded much more like a moan. "Damien," I tried again, "Please... Damien, I..."

He brushed his face against the side of mine and rested his forehead on mine, gazing into my eyes with the most caring look I had ever seen from him. "I love you too, Kenny."

"Wh-Wha?"

He simply smiled at me and then kissed me again. He climbed off the chair and pulled me up. He pulled me close and kissed me, holding me gently by the face. The kiss lasted so long, I couldn't help but kiss back a little and rest my hands on his waist. He was an amazing kisser.

I was so consumed by his kiss, I didn't realize that we had fallen on my bed, with me on top. He started to pull at my sweater and yanked it off, "Wait, Damien, please--" he shut me up with a kiss and then removed my shirt.

He pushed me off of him and onto the bed and climbed on top of me, removing his shirt. I stared up at him, with my face red, trying desperately to rid of any sexual thoughts that were suddenly popping into my head.

He kissed me feverishly and I finally was captured by him. I kissed back, our tongues dancing with one another's. I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter and then when he started to kiss my neck again, I embraced him. And then when his kisses traveled down my chest to my belt, I moaned freely. And when he pulled off my pants, I didn't stop him.

And then he moaned into my ear, "Fuck me." And I did.


	8. The Fourth Assignmnet

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 8: The Fourth Assignment

I woke up the next morning to find Damien long gone, although the two of us had fallen asleep together. I lied in bed, rethinking what happened last night. Why the fuck did I do it? How the hell was I supposed to turn Damien down now? And holy fuck, what the hell would Stan think if he ever found out? And to make matters worse, as I got dressed that morning, I spotted a hickey on the right side of my neck, forcing me to slap on a scarf for the day.

Why the fuck did I do it? I could've stopped it. All I had to say was "Damien, I have a boyfriend." That's all I had to do and I didn't. Why didn't I stop it? Was I possibly in love with Damien? No way. I mean, I never looked at him in _that_ way. But last night was... Why was I even thinking about it? I needed to forget it. I was with Stan.

To reassure my feelings for Stan, I immediately embraced him in a kiss when I saw him that morning at school. It felt so good. Stan pulled away laughing a little, "Kenny..." he licked his lips.

I gave him another peck, "I love you so much, Stan."

"I love you too, Kenny," he took my hands and swung them playfully, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you talk to your parents about us?"

"Oh," I paused, "No... Not yet."

Stan's face went from extremely cheerful and happy to sad and concerned, "Oh," he paused, "Why?"

I frowned, "I dunno..."

"Well... maybe we should tell them together..."

"No, no. That's okay." My parents were hardly as understanding as Stan's bright and optimistic family and his presence would probably worsen the situation. "I'll talk to them tonight, I swear."

Stan smiled again and leaned in and kissed me. "Uh..." Kyle said interrupting the kiss. The bell rang for first period and I gave Stan one last peck and went off with Kyle to our first period General P.E. class.

When I was changing to my P.E. uniform, I only just realized that I had to take off my scarf, and Kyle was right there. I took it off, praying that Kyle wouldn't notice the love mark on my neck.

"Woah," Kyle noticed it right away, "I thought it was just dinner last night..."

I didn't say anything as I shoved my scarf into my locker. I knelt down and tied the shoelaces to my right sneaker. I stood up and saw that Kyle was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "What?" I asked starting to walk past him out of the locker room.

"Did Stan give you that?" Kyle questioned.

"Who else would?" I replied, trying to pull my hair down over the spot.

"That _friend_ of yours."

I looked at him and tried my best to laugh, but it wasn't buyable.

"Kenny, I can't believe you would do this to Stan!" Kyle stopped in front of me.

God damn him. "Kyle, I don't need this... I already feel bad enough," I sighed.

"Well, you should," he frowned at me, "How far did you go with this kid?"

I didn't say anything as I brushed past him. I was regretting telling him about Damien in the first place.

"Did you go farther with himthan you've gone with Stan?"

I felt my face turn red. I couldn't hide it. "Yeah... a little." I turned to Kyle, "Please, Dude... don't tell Stan."

Kyle stared at me for a while, "I won't... but you should. If you care about him, you'll be honest with him."

* * *

After school, I went with Stan to his house. I dreaded going back home, fearing that Damien would be there waiting. The two of us watched one of Stan's favorite movies, _Heavenly Creatures_. When he told me it was a romance, I gave him an odd sort of look, not believing that he would actually _enjoy_ a romance. But within the first couple of minutes of the film, when two girls ran out of this forest blood covered and screaming, I then understood why Stan enjoyed the movie. That cute little grin swept his face and remained there for a majority of the film, as I held him in my arms, the two of us relaxed on his bed. 

While we watched the flick, I tried to find the right moment to tell Stan about Damien. I just couldn't though. How could I tell him that I betrayed him? That I _cheated_ on him...

"Isn't that the most romantic thing ever?" Stan wiped at his eyes. Jesus, he was crying because of the movie. I felt a little bad for not showing any sympathy for the movie's lovers as Stan did. My eyes were completely dry.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"They wanted nothing more than just to be _together_. But everyone in the world seemed to be stopping them... their parents... And then they sacrificed _everything_ for each other. She murdered her own mother just for her beloved..."

I just smiled at Stan. The two girls that were in love in the movie were insane murdering maniacs. How Stan thought this movie was romantic in anyway was beyond me.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?" he sniffed pushing the stop button on his DVD player remote.

"If the only way we could be together was for me to murder... would our love be worth it?"

"Kenny," he smiled, tears returning to his blue eyes, "You'd kill for _me?_"

I nodded. Little did he know I already had.

He grinned, "Well, I don't think it'll ever come to that... but that is _so_ romantic..." his eyes lit up and sparkled, "I love you, Kenny."

"I love you, Stan." Tell him. Tell him about Damien. Why couldn't I just come out and explain everything?

Stan pulled me by the scarf and kissed me. I held onto the scarf, careful that Stan didn't remove it. Stan and I exchanged several kisses before Stan pulled away, "You're going to talk to your family tonight, right?"

I nodded and leaned him to kiss him again, "Tonight, I swear."

* * *

When I got back home from Stan's, I opened my door to find Damien messing with my portable CD player and sitting on my bed. He removed the headphones and set the player aside, "Where have you been?" 

My boyfriend's. Say it. "A friend's," I answered.

Damien sat up straight, "Uh... what were your friends' names again-- those two you hang out with all the time..."

"Stan and Kyle..." I answered suspiciously, "Why?"

"Damn, I knew I heard that name before..."

"What name?"

"Alright, uh... don't go _too_ crazy, but uh..."

"Damien," I shook my head, "You're not about to tell me that..."

Damien frowned, "Sorry, Kenny... but... yeah..."

I froze. I didn't know whether to attack Damien or start crying. Stan or Kyle was next on the list. "Who is it?" I finally said after a long time.

"Kyle."

I was immediately relieved that it wasn't Stan. Then I felt instantly sick again. I couldn't kill Kyle. He was my friend nearly all my life. He was always there for me. I could never _kill_ him. I couldn't even imagine doing it. I had to though... for Stan. But Stan would never forgive me for killing his best friend. I couldn't do it. "I quit," I said.

"You can't quit!" Damien shouted jumping off my bed and starting towards me.

I shook my head, "_I can't kill Kyle!_" I yelled back, "_Never! I can't!_"

"_You can't quit!_" he repeated his face inches away from mine. His eyes were aflame and I took a few steps backwards in slight fear. Suddenly his face softened a little, "You can't quit..." he said again.

"Damien, I _can't_ do this..."

"If you don't, you're dead."

"I know, but I--"

"You're dead _forever_. You don't want that, do you?" Damien wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"No, but I--"

"You've sold your soul for a life, Kenny. You're just gonna throw it away because you don't have the spine to kill some kid?"

"_He's my friend, Damien_," I said angrily, but too afraid of the son of Satan to shout it, not to mention flustered and feeling a bit awkward as the demon held me.

"Don't be stupid, Kenny--"

"I'm not!" I glared at him. How could he just expect me to kill Kyle? I guess he wouldn't know what a friend was. "I'm being a _friend!_ _I won't kill Kyle!_"

Damien paused, his eyes seemed to search my face, "...What about us?" he asked quietly.

"Wh-wha?"

"Don't you care about... _us_?"

My face instantly grew red. I didn't say anything and stared down at my feet. I felt Damien starting to brush his fingers through my hair.

"I love you."

I was quiet.

"And you have to kill Kyle, Kenny. If you don't, then there's no more us."

I just stared at him. If I didn't kill Kyle, wouldn't I die? Doesn't that mean that I would be living with him permanently? In Hell?

"You'll die, but you won't go to Hell, Kenny," he said as if reading my thoughts, "My dad won't let you in after you quit on him. Of course Heaven isn't going to let a former employee of Satan in either," he frowned, "Kenny, you'll be an outcast of both Heaven and Hell. You'll just be wandering the Earth for eternity as a lost soul. Dead, surrounded by life, and unable to interact with it. _Forever_."

I was silent for a while. I felt dizzy for some reason and gently touched my head, "So I'd be like... a ghost?"

"Basically."

I slowly shook my head, "I _can't_ do this, Damien..." I felt teary eyed, and tried desperately to hold back from crying, but I couldn't help it. I buried my face in my hands and sniffed loudly, "_I can't do this. I quit._"

"Aw, crap..." I heard Damien mutter, "Don't do this, Kenny..." He pulled me closer.

I kept my face in my hands and trying to control my tears.

I felt Damien gently lift my head up to look at him, "Okay... I'll try and talk to my dad..."

I blinked up at him.

"I'll... try and persuade him to reconsider Kyle's death or something..." He looked me in the eyes, "But I'm not promising anything. I seriously doubt that he'll change his mind, Kenny. He wants Kyle dead for a reason, whatever that may be... so it's gonna take a lot to get him to switch plans..."

I stared at Damien. I couldn't tell him about Stan now. The only reason he was showing his rare, kind side to me was because he was in love with me. He thought that I was in love with him. He thought we were together. That's why he was helping me. I had to hold off my confession at least until he attempted to get Kyle's assignment changed. I couldn't kill Kyle. I would never be able to do it. Never.

"Kenny! Dinner's ready!" my mother called. I looked at Damien who frowned at me. He pressed his lips against mine, and I kissed back just a little.

"Uh… Damien?"

"Yeah?"

I pulled at my scarf and pointed at the hickey he left me, "Do you think you could help with this… I mean, it'd be kinda tough to explain to people that the son of Satan and I--"

He smiled at me and kissed the spot just before he disappeared. I took off my scarf and saw in the mirror that the mark was gone.

* * *

After dinner, I helped my mom with the dishes. She washed and I dried. I must've worn a look on my face that expressed that I needed to talk to her about something. "What's on your mind, Kenny?" she asked. 

I looked at her, "Mom, I...uh... I've uh, fallen... in love..."

A big grin swept her face, "Kenny!" she exclaimed as if very surprised and very pleased, "Who is it? What's her name?" she ceased washing the dishes and turned and smiled at me anxiously.

"Uh, _his_ name is Stan," I kept my eyes on the plate I was drying.

There was a long pause. "Stan?" she repeated.

I looked up at her, "Yeah, Stan."

She looked as if she didn't understand, "Do you mean the Marsh boy?"

I nodded, "Right. Stan Marsh."

She blinked at me for a long time.

"We've been together for a week and a half," I stacked the plate in a pile of dried dishes. I looked back at her, and saw that her confused expression hadn't changed, "I'm _gay_, Mom," I finally spelled it out for her.

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"_Why?_" I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Mom, you're not serious are you?"

"Don't you tell your father about this," she shook a finger at me as if I had just committed some type of crime, "All he needs is _this_ to add on to all that stress from work! Don't you bring that boy into this house either! You do what you wanna do with... _Stan_... outside, somewhere else..." Her face was red with both anger and embarrassment. She started to scrub excessively at a plate in the sink.

"Mom, I had dinner with his parents yesterday and they were both fine with it!"

She quickly looked at me, "I'm fine with it, Kenny! You're... gay... fine!"

"Then why are you acting like this? Why are you telling me that Dad can't know? That Stan can't come over anymore!"

"Don't yell at me, young man! I'm you're mother!"

"Kenny, don't you yell at your mother!" My dad shouted walking into the kitchen, startling both my mom and I. "What's going on in here?" he strolled over to the fridge and retrieved a beer.

"Nothing," my mother answered, returning to her scrubbing, "Kenny's just back-talkin' that's all."

"Boy, you need to learn some respect," my dad said leaving the room.

I sighed and continued drying the dishes. I looked at my mother who, after several moments of silence looked at me again, wearing a more sympathetic and caring look, "Kenny... I'm not ashamed of you," she tugged on my sweater a little, straightening it's wrinkles to her liking, She gazed up into my eyes, "I'd just rather not tell your father... not until you're set to get married to a guy, then I suppose we'll have too." She sighed and returned to washing, "Go on to your room, Kenny. Get some studying done and I'll finish up here."

I put down my towel, leaned over and gave my mother a small kiss on the cheek, and left. She understood. Before going to my room, I grabbed the house's portable phone and dialed Kyle's number. I had to tell him what Satan had planned for him. If _my_ friend knew that the devil was after _me_, I'd want him to tell me.

"Hello?" Kyle answered.

"Hey, Kyle. It's Kenny."

"Hey, what's up, Dude?"

"Kyle... Can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it about your _friend_?"

"Sort of... That and... you."

"Me?"

"Yeah..." I paused. How the hell do I say this? "Kyle... my _friend_-- you've met him before... His name is Damien. Ring a bell?"

There was a pause, "Damien? Wasn't he...the son of the devil?"

"Right."

"Oh... How the hell did you become friends with _him_?"

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Kyle... uh, do you remember what you got me for my sixteenth birthday?" I waited and there was no answer, "No, right? And you don't remember my fifteenth, do you?"

"...No..."

"Okay. This is gonna sound weird... Please don't hang up on me! I know this sounds stupid, but the reason you don't remember all that much about me, is because for about eight years I've sort of... died... everyday." There was silence on the other end, "I died one day, but woke up with a fresh life the next." Silence. "Does that make any sense?"

"Uh... I guess, but... I just..."

"Don't believe me..."

"Well... yeah... Kenny, how is something like that possible?"

I sighed, "You know what happened to Tweek, Craig, and Token?"

"Yeah..."

"It was the devil. He's got some plan... there's like this list of people that are going to die... and... you're on it."

There was a long pause, "What?"

"Kyle, the devil wants you _dead_."

Another long pause, "Why me? Wait, how do you know this? This can't be... Kenny, what the hell is this? Are you fucking with me?"

"I am _not_ fucking with you. _I'm serious_. I know, 'cause... _I'm_ supposed to kill you..."

Kyle was silent.

"I killed Tweek, Craig, and Token. I didn't want to! But I have to work for the devil so that I don't die everyday! God, I sound crazy, don't I?"

"...Yeah..."

"Kyle, _please_ believe me," I begged, "I'm not going to kill you! I never will! I can't! So Damien's trying to get his dad to change his plan so that it doesn't involve you."

"Kenny..." he paused for a bit, "Dude, Stan's over here studying with me... maybe you should talk to him..."

"_What?_" I exclaimed, "No, don't tell Stan! Stan can't know! Kyle? _Kyle?_"

"Kenny?" Stan said on the other end, his voice sounding very concerned, "Kenny... What's going on?"


	9. The Confession

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 9: The Confession

"Kenny, what is this about the devil and you?" Stan said on the other line.

"I, uh..." Why the fuck did Kyle have to put him on the phone?

"Kenny... maybe you should... lie down... I'll be right over..."

"No, Stan, don't--"

He hung up on me. I stared at the phone in my hand, "Jesus Christ..." I threw the phone on my desk. What the fuck was I supposed to do when Stan got here? Tell him everything. I had to. How the hell could I ever get out of it?

I sat on my bed and waited for Stan. Some fifteen minutes later, he came in through my window. He stood there for a while just staring at me and I stayed seated on my bed quiet. He slowly came over and sat next to me on my bed, "Kenny... what's going on?" he stared at me, looking as worried as ever. He placed his hand on my forehead, as if feeling for a fever, "Kenny?" he searched my eyes.

I stared at him, trying to find the right words--_any_ words.

Stan frowned even more, "Kyle said something about you working for the devil so that you wouldn't die everyday?" he paused, "_Kenny?_"

I had my mouth open and I tried to speak, but my voice was gone. Stan looked at me as if I had gone insane. He looked concerned, but almost scared of me. I started to tear up a little, "Stan, I... _I love you_..."

Stan's eyes watered as well and he was quiet.

I took his hands and grasped them tightly, "I just wanted to be with you... I didn't want you to forget me everyday... that's what happened, you would forget everything you did with me... Everyone forgot what they did with me! So I... I agreed to work for Satan. I didn't know what I was getting myself into! I didn't know that he was going to have me kill people! I didn't know Kyle would ever make the list!"

He blinked at me and a tear escaped his eye. His mouth was slightly opened and he looked at me speechless, worried, sad, confused, and afraid. It was obvious that Stan thought I had truly lost it.

I thought for a bit. How could I convince him that I was telling the truth? That I wasn't completely insane? "Stan, go to my dresser, and get this cross in the top drawer... I'll show you."

Stan slowly and reluctantly went to my dresser. He opened up the top drawer and looked through it. He pulled out the cross and its blinding light caused me to shut my eyes tightly. I held out my hand, "Put it in my hand..."

I heard Stan's footsteps slowly approaching. I then felt the cross hit my palm, burning my hand painfully, causing me to yelp a little. Stan quickly snatched the jewelry away, "Holy crap!" he shouted. I felt him grab my hand which still stung with pain. "It burned you! Jesus Christ, _it left a mark!_"

"Please..." I said with my eyes still shut, feeling the painful rays of the cross, "Put it back... I can't ...see." The light went away and I pried my eyes open and found Stan kneeling in front of me, holding my palm and staring at this new cross shaped mark on it.

He looked up at me, another tear escaping his eye, "This is real... isn't it?"

I nodded.

Stan stood up and sat next to me on the bed. He took my injured hand and rubbed the mark gently, "Kenny... You're working for Satan?"

I nodded. Thank God he believed me.

"I don't understand... why is he having you kill people?"

"I dunno... But if I don't do what he tells me, he'll kill me. And I won't ever come back to life. And... I won't ever see you again..."

Stan was crying silently now, tears trickling down and staining his cheeks. I pulled him close and hugged him tightly, feeling a tear escape my own eye. "This can't be happening..." he sniffed. He pulled away and took my hand, looking at the burn again.

I frowned at him, "Stan... He wants me to kill Kyle and I can't do that..."

He looked up at me through his tears and sniffed loudly.

"And if Satan doesn't change his mind about Kyle and still asks me to kill him... I won't do it... Stan, I love you so much. I don't want to leave you, but... I won't kill Kyle..."

Stan broke down crying and it tore at my heart. I embraced him in another hug, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling from my own eyes. It was probably much worse of an emotional issue for him. His boyfriend found to be a murderer working for Satan, set to kill his best friend... it was pretty fucked up. I grasped the sleeve of my sweater and wiped the tears from Stan's face, trying my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"I...love...you...Kenny," Stan cried between small sniffles.

"I love you too," I gave him a small kiss, feeling his trembling lips. I pulled away and cupped his face with my hands, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, "Please stop crying, Stan."

He sniffed loudly again, "I-I c-can't help it..." his teeth chattered.

I kissed him again. It seemed to help. I pulled away and smiled as much as I could at him.

He smiled just slightly for a brief moment, but his fake smile quickly turned into a frown and he broke down crying again. "_I love you so much, Kenny!_" he cried, burying his face into my chest, clinging to me desperately, "_I don't want you to leave me! I don't want you to die! I don't want Kyle to die either! But if you die-- I dunno what I'm going to do!_"

God, Stan was really killing me then. My heart ached like it never had before. "_Stan,_" I pleaded, "_Please, stop crying._" But he didn't stop. He sobbed uncontrollably and if it weren't for his face buried in my body, I'm sure my whole family would've heard him. "Stan," I tried to sound calm and collective, "I'm trying to make it better... Damien... he's gonna try and talk to his dad for me and try to get Kyle's assignment changed."

Stan looked up, still grasping me tightly, "Damien? Wh-why would he help you?"

"Well, uh..." I felt my face turn red.

Stan shook his head, "He's the son of the devil, Kenny..." he said softly, "He's evil. He's probably lying or tricking you or--"

"He's not. He's trying to help."

Stan blinked at me.

"He's not all that heartless... he's got a very kind side to him. He and I... well, when I used to die everyday, I'd go to Hell... and we became friends."

Stan wiped at his eyes, "So... so he's _really_ trying to help?" he spoke in an almost hopeful tone.

I nodded, "He really is." I paused for a long time, "Stan, I... I have to confess something..."

Stan frowned, "Wh-what?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. "I... I love you Stan, and I never... I never meant to betray you, but... Damien... he uh... well he..." I looked at Stan who stared at me unblinkingly. "He... he kissed me... I didn't see it coming! I had no idea he felt that way, I swear! Stan, _please_ forgive me! I tried to stop it, but... I..." I felt Stan's hold on me loosen and I panicked and grabbed him by the shoulders, "I love you, Stan! I swear to God, I didn't mean for it to go that far! I don't feel _anything_ for Damien, you have to believe me! But he... he just... and I... we..."

Stan seemed to understand. He no longer held me, and it was _I_ who clung desperately to _him_ now. "You... slept with him?" he practically whispered.

I reluctantly nodded, "I... _I'm sorry_... I hate myself for doing it, it's just that--"

Stan quickly pulled away from me and stood up. He took a few steps away from the bed and turned his back towards me. He clung to himself and I heard him cry a little. He then took a deep breath and turned around and looked sharply at me, "_Why?_" he yelled half angered and half heart broken.

"I... I don't know..." Shit, that was fucking pitiful.

Stan stared at me, "_You don't know?_ _Kenny, I-- I can't believe that-- How could you--I thought that you loved me and--_"

"_I do!_" shouted and jumping up from my bed, "_I love you more than anything else in the world, dammit!_" I yelled at him, angry that he doubted my love for him, "_Stan, I sold my soul to the devil for **you!**_ _I killed for **you!** Just tonight I came out to my mom! **Why?** Because you asked me to! I did it for **you! I love you!**_" I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath, as Stan stared at me with his mouth open, his eyes still flooded with tears.

"You... told your mom about us?" he said quietly.

"Of course I did," I said shaking my head and pulling him close, "It's what you wanted, right?"

He stared at me and slowly nodded.

"I _love_ you, Stan. How many times do I have to say it? How many ways do I have to _prove_ it?"

"You... you don't love Damien?"

"_No_."

Stan slowly pulled away from me and went and sat on my bed, his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and allowed him to collect himself, as I had to do the same. After about ten minutes of pure silence, Stan finally looked up and turned to face me. He was quiet for a long time, and then he took my hands and looked down at our fingers laced with one another's. "I'm mad about Damien," he said softly, "But... I'm not mad at _you_... not too mad anyway..." he looked me in the eye, "I guess it's kinda hard to stay mad at someone you're hopelessly in love with... someone who on the same night confessed that he cheated on you, but also confessed that he sacrificed his life for you..." he wore a slight smile, "I guess what I'm saying is... I forgive you, Kenny..."

"You... you do?"

Stan nodded and smiled a little more, "Why do you have to be so romantic?"

We kissed. It was the greatest kiss ever, knowing that Stan forgave me and that he loved me despite my horrible screw up. There was this great and incredible feeling of relief that swept me, now that Stan knew everything.

Our lips never parting, I pushed Stan backwards and he fell on his back onto the bed. We mixed short, sweet kisses with long, passionate ones, our tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths. We only paused for a brief moment to gaze into each other's eyes, he pulling my hair back, and I wiping the last remaining tears on his face. I took off my sweater and t-shirt and Stan did the same. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me near. I kissed him tenderly just below his ear and I felt him claw just behind my neck, before dropping his hands to his side and grasping the bed sheets as I continued to massage his neck with my kisses. He started to feel up my body as I did the same with his, and we took turns moaning each other's names.

I wanted to have him then, while I still could. While I was still alive. If I was to be killed by Satan, I wanted to have had Stan, if only once. Stan seemed to think the same, because he was the first one to unbuckle his pants.

* * *

I woke up around five in the morning as the sun was just rising. My eyes were still closed, but I felt Stan's arms wrapped around me and felt his soft breathing on my bare neck. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes and turned around in his embrace to face him. "Stan?" I whispered. 

He slowly opened his eyes, greeting me with a big smile, "Hi."

"Hi," I laughed a little, "Maybe we should get you back home... don't you think your parents will be suspicious that you never came home last night?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I was supposed to be spending the night at Kyle's."

"Well, we should still get up... my mother's kind of banned you from the house..." I sat up in bed and threw off the covers, walking my naked self to my underwear scattered on the floor.

"What?" Stan said sitting up in bed, "Banned?"

I pulled on my boxers, "Yeah... she doesn't want my dad to find out about you and me... she thinks it'll add to his stress..." I picked up Stan's clothes and tossed them to him.

He caught the bundle and blinked at me for a while, "Oh..."

Stan and I got dressed and then left my house to walk to school, rather than take the bus. Sure it took us quite a while, but what else were we going to do? If anyone in my family discovered that Stan had spent the night, I'd be in deep shit.

We held hands as we walked along side of the road. I told Stan about how I used to die everyday and how I asked him out eight separate times, which he found very amusing. I told him about Tweek, Craig, and Token and how I was scared that I was getting used to killing people; he assured me that I wasn't a heartless murderer, but a brave romantic.

We arrived at school way too early, and had to wait almost an hour for the cafeteria to open so that we could get breakfast. When it finally opened, the cafeteria women stared at us in a strange way as we paid for our meals. As we walked to the lunch tables, Stan pointed at our reflection in a window, laughing. The two of us wore several rather large and dark hickeys on our necks.

Damien was waiting for me when I got home that afternoon. When I spotted him, I quickly threw up my hood over my head, to hide the love bruises Stan left me. Damien sat on my bed and looked at me with an apologetic look and I knew what was coming. He held out the devil's dagger, "Kyle Broflovski must die."


	10. The Fate of Kyle Broflovski

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Just a heads up to you all... Chapter 12 will be the last chapter of this fic. That gives us just three more chapters to go... So thanks for reading and reviewing, please don't quit now **

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: The Fate of Kyle Broflovski

I stared at the dagger in Damien's hand for a while and then looked the demon in the eye, "_I'm not killing Kyle_." Before he could argue I turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't need his opinion. There was no way I was changing my mind. I could never kill Kyle. I knew it meant no more Stan, and because Stan was my life, I knew I would be easily tempted if provoked to commit the murder anyway.

I walked over to Stan's house and he was happy and surprised to see me. I didn't tell him that Damien had visited and was unable to change Kyle's assignment. I knew if I broke the news to him, he'd have another breakdown. I didn't want my last hours with Stan to involve him crying his eyes out.

I had dinner with Stan's family again. It got late and Mrs. Marsh said I should go home. So I walked out the Marsh Home's front door and then walked around the house and climbed into Stan's window. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to leave Stan. He didn't want me to leave either. He wasn't aware of exactly how short our time was together, but I could see that he sensed that Damien wasn't going to pull through.

As I lied in bed with Stan that night, we held each other while we slept. I woke up in the middle of the night, at every little movement Stan made in his sleep. He'd squirm a little in my arms and I'd wake up as if it were a punch in the face. I'd look at him to make sure he was alright, check to see if my heart was still beating, give him a peck on the cheek and then reluctantly drift back to sleep. I was scared that I was going to die at any moment then. When was I supposed to die now that I quit? How would I die? Would I just stop breathing and die or will Satan appear out of nowhere and burn me alive?

But I didn't die that night. I woke up alive and well and went to school with Stan. By lunch time that day, I was certain that I was going to drop dead at any second then. Stan and Kyle noticed my anxious and apprehensive behavior.

"What is it, Kenny?" Stan asked as we ate our lunch.

I looked at him. Christ, I could already see his eyes starting to glaze over with tears, "Nothing... Just nervous that's all. Just... anxious to see if Satan's gonna drop the assignment."

I could see that Stan and Kyle believed me. I felt a little bad, to be lying to Stan again after I had just cleared my conscious the previous night. But it was better for me to lie to Stan rather than hurt him, right?

After school I went home with Stan using our photography project as an excuse. We were studying people and portraits and had to take tons of pictures of our photo partners-- that of course was Stan.

We pinned up Stan's blue bed sheets to the wall, to make a backdrop for our portraits. Stan took one of the wooden chairs from the dining room and sat in front of the blue background.

"Smile," I said looking through the lens, only to discover an unsmiling Stan. I looked up at him, "What's the matter?"

Stan gave me a weak smile, "Sorry, just spaced out for a second there."

I frowned. I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about. He was thinking just about what I was thinking. How much longer will we be doing this? How much longer will we be here together? I smiled my best at Stan, trying to reassure him in a way. I picked up the camera again, "Alright then, ready?"

"Ready."

I waited and he still didn't smile-- at least not a _real_ smile. I lowered the camera again and sighed, "How about I be the model first then?"

Stan shrugged and we switched places, but once I found myself posing for Stan, I found it extremely hard to smile. There was this negative vibe in the air that prevented either of us from smiling and I had to break it some how. I knelt down and began to untie my shoes.

"What are you doing?" Stan said looking over the camera.

"Just give me a second. I wanna get ready for the picture if you don't mind." I unlaced my raggedy pair of Vans and then used the green shoelaces to fashion two small pigtails for myself. I knew it was stupid, but I knew it would make Stan laugh too.

Stan giggled behind his hands and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well, take a picture of me already!" I said placing my hands on my hips and posing.

Laughing, Stan took several snapshots of me in pigtails. "Our whole class is gonna _love_ this," Stan grinned behind the camera. Great, what was very likely to be the last photos ever taken of me would be of me looking like one of the Powerpuff Girls. Even more embarrassing, Mr. Marsh had to walk in while I was fluttering my eyes in a girly-like fashion. He spotted me and then apparently forgot what he wanted in the first place, for a closed the door slowly and quietly without any word to me or Stan.

Just when the two of us were laughing and having fun, just finally forgetting all of our problems, that familiar voice had to pierce the atmosphere. "Nice hair, Kenny."

Stan and I stopped laughing and turned around quickly to see Damien standing there, holding the devil's dagger in his right hand. He looked past Stan and only at me. I don't think he even knew who Stan was.

"How'd you get in here?" Stan asked.

Damien ignored Stan and brushed past him towards me. I quickly pulled off my pigtails, "What do you want, Damien? I said I wasn't going to kill Kyle."

He forcefully grabbed my right hand and forced me to take hold of the blade, "_Kenny,_ _you have to_."

"_No!_" I shouted.

Damien frowned an apologetic look, "Fine..." he said disappearing.

I looked at Stan who stared back at me speechless. All of a sudden, I felt my body starting to tremble a little. Stan noticed it as well and he rushed over to me, "Kenny, what's wrong? You're shaking..."

"I dunno..." I answered. Jesus, was I dying? Suddenly my whole body went numb; I lost all feeling in _everything_.

"Kenny?" Stan took me by the shoulders and looked my in the eye.

_I can't feel anything._ I tried to say it, but I couldn't.

"Sorry, Kenny," I heard myself say instead.

_What the fuck?_

"What? Kenny, what's wrong?" Stan shook me a little.

I saw myself push Stan away. But why did I do it? I didn't mean to.

_Holy crap! I can't control my own body!_

Stan grabbed me by the shoulders again, "_Kenny?_"

This time I pushed him away more gently and then took a step backwards. I saw myself give a slight wave at Stan, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall on the opposite side. He landed on the floor unconscious.

_Oh my god! Stan!_ _Stan!_

"He'll be fine," I heard myself say, sticking the devil's dagger in my back pocket and walking out of the room.

_Damien?_

"Yeah," I answered.

_You asshole! Get the fuck out of my body you good for nothing cock sucker!_

"This is for the best, Kenny."

_Fuck you!_

I strained to get control of my body. I fought and fought, trying to send messages to my legs to stop walking. I was heading for Kyle's house. I was going to kill Kyle. Well not really _me_, but Damien. As I caught sight of the familiar green home that was the Broflovski residence I screamed, or I _didn't_, because Damien controlled that too.

_Stop! Damien, stop! You can't do this! Stop, you bastard! I can't do this! I can't kill Kyle! God dammit, I said that I quit! I quit, Damien! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

"You have to do this. You have to stay alive, Kenny. Don't you care about us?"

_No! No, I don't care about us! Damien, I hate you! I hate you, you bastard! Get the fuck out of my body! Let me die!_

"You'll thank me afterwards."

_No, I won't! Damien, stop!_

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Kyle answered it, "Hey, what's up, Dude?" he smiled showing me inside.

_Run, Kyle!_

"Hello, Kyle."

"Did you need something?" Kyle asked.

I saw myself reach into my back pocket and then place my free hand on Kyle's right shoulder. And then in a flash, I witnessed myself piercing Kyle with the devil's dagger.

_Kyle! Kyle! Kyle, no!_

I felt myself begin to shake again and I suddenly had the feeling back in my body. I stood frozen, just as Damien had left me, one hand on Kyle's shoulder and one stabbing him with the blade. Tears quickly flooded my eyes as I tried to coax myself to move.

Kyle blinked back at me with a stunned and shocked look.

"_Kyle..._" I cried, still frozen.

Kyle stared at me for a while and then gave me a small smile, "I hope you and Stan will be happy together..." he said weakly, placing a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"_Oh, God... Kyle... Kyle, I'm sorry..._" I slowly grasped the blade and then pulled it out from his chest. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor dead.

"**_No!_**" I immediately heard from behind. I whipped around and saw Stan there, tears already streaming down his face. He grasped his head and shook it violently, not tearing his eyes from the dead Kyle that lied on the floor, "**_Oh, God! No! No! NO! Kyle! Kyle, NO!_**" He let out a shrill scream of utter pain and suffering. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and continuing to wail one agonizing cry after another.

I blinked at the hysterical Stan, who rocked himself crying, unable to stop.

"**_Kyle! KYLE! WHY? KYLE!_**"

I looked at the dagger in my hands and instantly grew enraged. I threw it down forcefully and screamed, "**_I HATE YOU, DAMIEN! I HATE YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS? I TOLD YOU TO STOP! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME DO THIS?_**" I cursed angrily through my tears, "**_FUCK YOU, DAMIEN! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FUCKER!_**"

I waited, but Damien didn't show. I went and tried to pick the still crying Stan up from the ground, but he was still too hysterical. I took him in my arms and tried to quiet him, "_Stan, please stop... Stan... he's... gone..._" But he didn't stop. He threw his arms around me and cried even louder, "**_Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!_**" he repeated over and over again.

I rocked him in my arms, "_I know, I know... Stan, I'm so sorry... It wasn't me... It was Damien..._"

"I was just trying to help."

I looked up and finally saw Damien there. I glared at him, "_Trying to help?_" I yelled.

Stan suddenly ceased crying, "Y-you k-killed Kyle!" he pointed at Damien, wearing a look of at first fear, and then anger.

Damien ignored Stan, "Kenny, please don't be mad at me. This was the only way. You gave me no choice--"

"_Since when the fuck was it **your** choice?_" I snapped.

Before Damien could respond, Stan threw himself at him, "_I'll kill you!_" He tackled Damien down to the floor and punched him in the face.

Damien pushed him off, in what appeared to be a gentle shove, but it threw Stan several feet backwards. I rushed over to Stan, who was already getting up to attack the demon again, "_Stop, Stan! You can't beat him!_"

Stan breathed heavily, his face red with anger and his cheeks stained with tears. We stood up and glared at Damien together. That's all we could do. What the hell else could we do to the son of the devil?

But Stan seemed to know a way to infuriate Damien. He took my hand and grasped it tightly, as if throwing our relationship in Damien's face. Damien blinked at our interlaced fingers and then looked at me, "Who is this kid?"

"He's my boyfriend, Damien," I answered, tightening my grasp of Stan's hand, afraid that Damien may kill him on the spot.

"The name's Stan, Fucker," Stan added boldly.

Damien's mouth was opened, but he didn't speak. In a blink of an eye, Damien was gone.


	11. The Extreme Misery of Stan Marsh

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

Chapter 11: The Extreme Misery of Stan Marsh

After I laid Kyle down in his bed, Stan refused to leave his side for quite some time. Although he wasn't hysterical anymore, he still cried silently, seated next to Kyle on the bed. Stan held on to the lifeless boy's right hand for a long time, staring down at him. I stood behind Stan, with my hands rested on his shoulders for support.

"He never did anything wrong..." Stan sniffed, "Why did he have to die? _Why him?_"

"I dunno," I answered honestly, "It doesn't make any sense..."

Stan kept his watery eyes on Kyle, "He looks like he's only sleeping..."

After a long time I knelt down beside Stan and kissed him on the cheek, "We should leave now... before his family gets back home..."

Stan looked at me and then at Kyle. I stood up, taking Stan by the elbow and pulling him up with me. Stan slowly let go of Kyle's hand and we left.

Stan and I went back to his house and neither of us felt like completing our photography project. Stan had stopped crying, but I knew he was still distressed about Kyle. I could see it in his glossy fixed stare as we tore down our little homemade photo studio. He was the most depressed I had ever seen him. I knew he was holding back more tears, only because I was there, so I reluctantly left his house, so that he could have some time alone with his emotions.

I went home that night, expecting to see Damien there, and of course he was. He sat on my bed and stared at me as I closed my door behind me, "And to think I felt a little guilty for killing your friend," he said shaking his head. He gave a short laugh, "Should've believed my dad when he told me you were fucking somebody else."

I blinked at him, "Damien--"

"You know," he cut me off, "I don't get what you see in that kid anyway. He's nothing but a big fucking pussy from what I saw."

I glared at him, "He would've kicked your ass black and blue if you didn't have any god damn satanic powers."

Damien's eyes flared at me, "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you--"

"You never told me about Stan! That's just as good as lying!"

"You never gave me the chance!"

"Bull shit!" he jumped off the bed and walked towards me quickly, "You had plenty of chances!"

I was quiet.

Damien stared at me with an angered but distraught look, "You're in love with him?"

"...Yes..."

"_And what about me?_" he shouted and I could've sworn I saw him almost tear up for a second, "_You don't love me?_"

"I... I don't, Damien. I--"

"_If Stan didn't exist, would you love me?_"

"What?"

"_Forget about Stan! If Stan was gone, would you love me?_"

"No! I love Stan!"

"_But if you had nothing with Stan, you would love me, wouldn't you? You'd love me, don't deny it!_"

I shook my head, "Damien..." I was speechless. Never before had I seen Damien like this. He was so... desperate looking.

He took a few steps backwards, away from me, "I'll see you around, Kenny." He disappeared, looking as despondent and heartbroken as ever.

The next day at school was so surreal without Kyle there. I had him in two of my classes, and nobody wanted to talk about his death. I couldn't tell whether it was because they felt bad about talking about Kyle in front of me, or because they were just scared to talk about it. Kyle's death was the fourth death and everyone seemed to think that nobody was safe from _it_.

Stan didn't smile at all. When I first saw him at school, I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, his hair was messy and ruffled, and he wore huge bags under his eyes. He looked terrible and my heart sank when I saw him. I kissed him and he barely kissed back. When we held hands, his grasp was very light and loose. During lunch, I tried to talk to him about school and stuff, attempting to take his mind off Kyle, but he didn't really say anything. He just stared down at his food that he hardly touched, and nodded as I talked. It was heart wrenching.

I really did hate Damien then. It was his fault this happened. He was responsible for Stan's depression. He was responsible for Kyle's death. I hoped that I would never see the demon ever again.

After school, I went home with Stan again. I really didn't want to leave him alone at all. I was almost afraid that he was going to kill himself. He was _that_ depressed. I told him over and over again, "I love you." I don't know why. I just said it pretty much subconsciously whenever he let out a depressed sigh.

We sat on his bed, working on our homework together. I noticed that Stan had been on the same and first math problem for almost half an hour. I put my work aside and scooted next to Stan, wrapping my arms around him, "I love you," I said for the millionth time that day.

He gave me a weak smile, "I love you too."

I frowned, "Stan, please stop this..."

He just stared at me.

"I'm not saying to forget about Kyle. I miss him too. It hurts me to know that he's gone, so I can only imagine how painful it is for you... but Stan, he wouldn't want you to be like this..."

Stan frowned at me, "I miss him..." I could see him fighting back tears, "I can't believe he's gone..."

I hugged him tightly, "I know..." I kissed him and held his face, "But please stop this... if you want to cry then fine. If you want to talk about it, please talk about it. Just... stop this mindless, zombie-like, lost in another dimension behavior. It's scaring me, Stan..."

He smiled a little, "Sorry..." He stared at me for a while, and then his lip began to quiver and his eyes watered. Stan buried his face on my shoulder and cried for an entire hour.

As soon as I walked through the front door of my house, my mother called everyone for dinner. My dad was reclined on the living room couch when I walked in. He glanced at me, "Isn't that your friend there," he pointed at the television set.

The news was on, and there was Kyle's picture on the screen, "Kyle Broflovski was the fourth mysterious death to hit the little mountain town…"

"...Yeah..."

He turned off the TV and we went to the dining room for dinner. I took a seat beside my little sister and across from my brother. Mom sat bowls of mac and cheese in front of everyone and took her seat at the table, "Don't anyone touch your food yet!" she said shaking her finger at me and my siblings who had already scooped a spoonful of food.

"Why the hell not?" my brother snapped.

My mom glared at him and then frowned at us all, "Kids have been dropping like flies in this town. We're gonna say a prayer for our family's safety before we eat."

My eyes widened, "A prayer?"

"Yes," my mom replied, "Now fold your hands and bow your heads."

"Uh, I'm not hungry," I said slowly standing up to leave.

"Kenny, sit back down and bow your head for prayer!" Mom yelled.

"Sit your ass down, Boy!" Dad yelled as well.

I gulped and sat back down. I folded my hands and bowed my head. This was gonna suck big time...

"Now to start," My mom began, "Why don't we all say the _Our Father_?"

"_Our Father, who art in Heaven--_" everyone started in what sounded like their voices amplified by a million; it was excruciatingly loud. I couldn't help but throw my hands over my ears, which throbbed painfully. "_Hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come," _my family continued, sounding louder and louder with every word. It was horrible. It felt as if my head was going to explode. "_Thy will be done..._"

I couldn't stand it any longer. I screamed with pain, so loud, yet I couldn't hear myself over my family's prayers. I screamed one last time and fell back in my chair. When I hit the floor, I fell unconscious.

_Hello, Kenny._

_...Who is this?_

_Satan._

_...Am I dreaming?_

_You're currently asleep at home, yes, but I am really talking to you._

_Oh._

_So, how are you?_

_...Not so good._

_I know. Your boyfriend's pretty depressed, isn't he?_

_Yeah..._

_Well, so is Damien._

_... I-I didn't mean to--_

_Kenny, I hate to see my son like this._

_I... I'm sorry, I just--_

_Kenny, I think I have a way to solve both our problems._


	12. Forever

**For The Sake of Forever**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California.

* * *

_

**A/N: So here it is, the final chapter. You can thank my wife Sammeh for posting it sooner than planned, lol. Sam, this chapter is for you, love. I hope you have fun on vacation. Vcorrigan, thanks so much for the fanart. You kick tons of ass. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and special thanks for reviewing. I love you all! Ultra super duper thanks to those who've been with this story since the start. I don't want to name names, fearing the horrible mistake of leaving someone out, but you know who you are! --deep breath-- Alright. Here it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Forever

_Kenny, I think I have a way to solve both our problems._

_...What?_

_I'll release you from your work..._

_You will? _

_Yes, but you'll be dead._

_How is that solving my problem?_

_I'll also help with Stan._

_How?_

_I'll bring Kyle back._

_You will?_

_Yes._

_But... but won't that ruin your plan?_

_Plan? Not really._

_Then why did you kill Kyle in the first place?_

_Well, he would've grown up to find the cure to the common cold, but I suppose I can live with that._

_So, you were having me kill people who would go on to do good things for the world?_

_Basically._

_...So you'll bring back Kyle?_

_Sure._

_But, then I'll die?_

_Yes._

_But... then Stan will just be depressed over me... It won't make any difference._

_Not if I erase both of your memories of each other._

_What?_

_I'll erase both of your memories. He'll forget about you, and you'll forget about him._

_What?_

_Think about it. You won't have any memories of each other. It would be as if you never met. How could you mourn over and miss someone you have no memory of?_

_I... I don't want to forget Stan..._

_But he'll be happy._

_I don't want to forget him though! How could you expect me to just--_

_You won't even miss him. He won't miss you. You'll both be happy. Especially him._

_I... I guess so, but--_

_If you want to continue working for me, fine. I have plenty of assignments left for you. Plenty. But I suggest you take this new offer. You'll be waking up now, Kenny. If you agree to this new deal, you have an hour after you wake up to stab yourself with the dagger. Just like you did with everyone else. One hour to decide. That's it.

* * *

_

When I woke up, I found myself lying in my bed, with a damp towel sitting on my forehead. I had a terrible and massive headache and I groaned painfully.

"You okay?" I turned and saw Stan sitting at my bedside. He frowned, "You're Mom called me. She wanted to know if I saw any signs of you being sick at school. Your whole family thinks that you're dying from _it_."

I blinked at him and sat up in bed, "They were praying and I--"

"Yeah, you're Mom said you passed out while they were praying... I kinda figured it out."

"They really think I'm _dying_?"

Stan nodded, "Your mom just left your side to call Father Maxi to come for a blessing... I tried to talk her out of it, but I could only say so much without sounding weird..."

"Crap..." I muttered. I suddenly remembered my conversation with Satan. I looked at Stan, "Stan... I... I talked with Satan..."

"Satan?"

"Yeah... he, uh... he said he'll bring Kyle back to life..."

Stan's eyes suddenly lit up and a big grin swept his face, but it soon disappeared when he didn't see me smile, "What's wrong?"

I took Stan's hands, "In order for Kyle to come back, I'll have to die."

He blinked at me for a long time, looking shocked and somewhat confused.

"For Kyle to come back, I have to kill myself with the devil's dagger..."

Stan slowly shook his head and his eyes began to water, "You... you can't..."

"But Stan," I scooted closer to him, "He'll erase our memories of each other too... so that it doesn't hurt..."

"No!" Stan shouted, "I don't want to forget!" A tear escaped his eye, "I... I love you..."

"I love you too, Stan. _God, I love you_," I felt myself on the verge of tears, "That's why I think we should agree to do this."

"What? No!"

"Stan, I can't do this forever. I can't keep killing people. How many friends of ours am I going to have to murder? And I know you loved Kyle. I know you miss him more than anything else--"

"You can't die! You can't leave me!" he cried.

"Stan, you won't remember me... You'll have your best friend back and you won't even know that I'm missing."

Stan stared at me for a long time, tears sliding down his face, "I don't want you to die..." He threw his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

I pressed my lips against his and kept them there for a long time, feeling his tears slip down to my mouth. I pulled away and looked at him lovingly, petting his hair and cupping his face, "I'm going to do this, Stan. I don't want to, but... it's for the best."

He sniffed loudly and bit his lip, staring at me for several moments. He took my right hand and looked at it. He turned it over and I noticed the cross shaped scar I now had for life. Stan let go of my hand and stood up. He walked over to my dresser.

"What're you doing?" I questioned.

"I want to try something," he said. He opened up the top drawer to the dresser and pulled out my cross, forcing me to shut my eyes tightly.

I heard his footsteps stop in front of me. He took my left hand and I felt burning. The burning traveled along my palm for quite some time, before I felt Stan quickly press his own hand against mine. I felt my burning palm scorch his own.

The light went away and I looked down at my palm to find a heart scared on it, with _S + K_ written inside the shape. Stan sat next to me on my bed and held his palm out next to mine, and I saw that he now had a similar mark.

He gave me a weak smile, "Maybe now we won't completely forget."

I smiled back at him. He started to cry again and I held him in my arms and cried with him.

After several minutes, I stood up, "Let's get out of here..."

"What?"

"I only have an hour to decide... And I don't wanna burn alive from a blessing from the Father before that."

I took the devil's dagger from my dresser and Stan and I snuck out through my window. We went to Stark's Pond. When we got there, Stan embraced me quickly and pressed his quavering lips against mine. I held him by the waist as he held me by the face and our lips smacked tenderly against one another's. Our lips only parted for Stan to every so often whisper, "I love you," and for me to answer, "I love you too."

When I pulled away, I saw that Stan was crying. I took my sleeve and wiped his face, forcing myself to smile, "Please stop, Stan. It's going to be okay."

Stan smiled weakly at me and took my hands. We held hands for a long time, just gazing into each other's eyes. I couldn't imagine not remembering those blue eyes of his. I couldn't imagine forgetting someone as amazing as Stan. The thought of leaving him tore at my heart painfully. But I had to. How the hell else would we ever get out of this? This was our only chance. This was my only chance to ensure that Stan would go on to live a happy life. With me, his life would be nothing but misery. He would be an emotional wreck, having to put up with his murdering lover. I had to do this.

I reached into my back pocket and retrieved the devil's dagger. I looked down at it and took a deep breath. I looked up at Stan and tried my best to smile through the tears that now flooded my eyes. I placed the blade gently on my chest, over my heart and held it there for a while. I took another deep, shaky breath and smiled at Stan, "_I love you_."

Stan quickly grabbed my face and gave me one last passionate kiss. He rested his forehead on mine, "_I will love you always and forever,_" he breathed pulling away.

I forced the blade into my chest and immediately felt my body freeze up. I kept my eyes on Stan. His beautiful blue eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

I stared at the odd mark on my left hand. _S + K_. It was on my hand for as long as I remembered, though I didn't know what it was. When I stared at it for too long, I felt a pain in my chest... in my heart. My heart always seemed to feel like there was a piece of it missing.

"I'll be back in a bit," Damien kissed my cheek.

I looked up at him from where I sat on a rocky island surrounded by red hot lava, "'kay."

He smiled at me and disappeared. He had to work a lot more with his dad lately. I guess the devil was considering retirement soon.

Damien and I were together for as long as I can remember. He was really nice to me. He gave me everything and anything I wanted. Spoiled me rotten. I had no complaints. But that pain in my heart... I wondered if I really loved him. Why was there this pain? It hurt so much at times.

After a long time of just staring at this waterfall of lava and thinking about assorted things, mostly the mysterious scar on my left hand, I stood up and decided to go grab something to eat. I hopped across a stream of lava and began to start towards the only McDonald's in Hell. As I walked in the fiery place, people fell from above all around me. I was used to it.

I stopped in my tracks when somebody landed in front of me. It was a raven haired teenage boy who looked about my age. He quickly stood up and looked at me. His blue eyes were blood-shot like he had been crying before he died. I looked and saw that his wrists were slit. He committed suicide.

He blinked at me for a long time, "Is this..."

"Hell. Yeah. Welcome." I stared at him for a long time, "Why'd you do it?" I gestured at his wrists.

He looked down at his wounds, "I dunno..." he said softly, "It just... felt like a piece of my heart was missing... I just couldn't stand it anymore..."

I gently placed my hand over my heart, "I... I know what you mean..."

We stared at each other for a long time. What was it with this kid? He seemed so... familiar.

"Kenny!" Damien called from behind. He stood beside me and looked from the boy to me, "What're you doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, "I just met this guy here..."

Damien snapped his fingers and two servant demons appeared, taking the boy by the arms and dragging him away. Damien took my hand and started to lead me in the opposite direction.

I never saw that blue eyed, raven haired boy again. Maybe he was taken to Purgatory, where he could be able to repent his sins and get into Heaven. I hoped so. He seemed really nice.

But as Damien and I walked away, I could have sworn I heard this boy's voice in my head...

"_I will love you always and forever._"

The end.


End file.
